My wife
by Troublesome-monkey-dono
Summary: Draco needs a wife. Why? He needs to impress his good old buddies from back home. Too bad he’s not married, nor can he find the one for him. So the solution? Hire a wife! DracoxPansy!*Reposted!*
1. Chapter 1

Note: Okay then. I'm reposting this now. I looked back over it and wanted to slap myself. My writing style completely changed from before. Though doesn't mean that I am good at editing it at all, or am good at grammar. I suck at it and I admit as much. Sooo.....sorry if it is still not good. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That would be obvious.

Chapter one: Letter

Draco Malfoy was usually a composed person. He didn't let anything deter him from having that calm and icy facade that he wore everyday. Some people describe him as 'simply ice cold.' Who could blame them? He certainly looked cold. His icy grey eyes never held much but a glint of superiority. His light blonde hair had grown over the years but he kept it short enough, unwilling to look like a carbon copy of his father. Then his pale complexion added to his veela-like appearance and finished with a dark cloak that made him look like a vampire. A rather handsome one at that.

Today however, he was in complete disarray as he raced to finish a series of paper due tomorrow for his work. He growled in annoyance when he noticed that the fire was almost dying and left was warm embers as evidence of the roaring fire. Listlessly, he raced his wand and the fire roar high again. How long must he keep doing this idiotic papers!? He chewed on his lip as he re-read the material. It was a habit he had as a child that his parents tried so desperately to stop. He can certainly was able to stop when people were around, but when alone and stressed he couldn't help but do it.

"Draco! Draco! Are you in here!?" He glanced up at the door just enough before the ray of light hit him in the face. He squinted and took his face away from the blinding light. "Ah there you are!" He looked to see his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, stepped in. She smiled at him for a moment before letting out a slight frown as she studied his study. Papers scattered, books on the floor, Ink spilled on the carpet, it was a mess. "Draco couldn't you at least clean up after yourself?!"

She made a move to him but nearly tripped over the stack of books he left near the door. He couldn't help but give a small smirk at her clumsiness. It was ironic how she was described as the perfect pureblood wife, who was sophisticated and elegant in everyway. He, being their only child, had the pleasure of watching his mother make the silliest mistakes. They were simple such as dropping things, putting on her clothes wrong, and in this case falling down. Though when people are there to see her, she keeps the face they expect her to be. How she managed to move in such a way with thick high heels, he didn't know. Not that he wanted to either.

"Draco!" she scolded when she caught his facial expression, "Don't laugh at me!" He only nodded and got up to help her around. As he helped her into at seat she began to talk about returning back to the Malfoy Manor. "Draco, don't you ever wish to just visit? To see your old room again? To walk around the gardens with mommy? To run around the hallway with your broomstick and fly out from the patio? Don't you just miss that?"

He frowned. He hasn't done that since he was fourteen. Almost thirteen years ago. He shook his head. Perhaps his mother was lonely. His father is always out on business and he was here in France. Yes, she was probably lonely. "Mother," he began, "I haven't done that in a long time. I'm pretty sure that my room would look dusty and I wouldn't have anything of value in there. As for the gardens, why don't we just stroll down in my garden? Perhaps you would like to watch me ride my broom as you have tea?"

Narcissa looked at him for a moment and he couldn't help but feel rather bad for her. She came all the way here to see him and he couldn't offer much but a stroll through a stupid garden. However she let out a smile and stood up, "Let's do that then Draco! We so much to catch up on!" He nodded and followed her out. He turned slightly to look back at the papers he had to finish. A sigh came out of his lips. Perhaps he could squeeze in time later on to finish it. That or he can say he was sick and bring it in later on. Yes, he liked that idea.

* * *

  
"Oh Draco! Have you heard about Blaise?" Narcissa asked putting down her tea cup. They now sat outside at the patio, having tea as they talked. Draco shook his head. He hadn't heard from much from most of his collogues. Just a few messages here and there, when he moved to France. After the war, he wasn't at all amused living in a society where everywhere he turned people would scream 'Deatheater!' to his face. So here he was in France and started a new life for himself. He sometimes sends letters but not occasionally. Just to ask what happened about the ministry and all that.

"No mother. What happened to Zambini?" he asked. His mother smiled at him happily and said, "He has a son now! God only knows how happy his parents are. Five years of marriage and no child! Goodness!"

"Really?" Draco said amused. Five years Zambini? Five years? What the hell was he doing all that time? He let out a chuckle. Not exactly something a 'Zambini' thing to do. Blaise was a never one to practice abstinence, so why start when he was married?

"Yes, a healthy baby boy. His name is Edric. A rather cute name but nothing like Draco. Have you heard of Nott? He was in your year wasn't he?" Narcissa answered, clearly enjoying their chat.

"No, I haven't heard from any of them. I haven't talked to them in a long time," he answered simply.

Narcissa stared at him for a moment and said, "And why not? You all were close, I imagined. I mean you all grew up together. I seem to recall all of running around and playing a game of quidditch before."

"Times change mother," he said simply offering her another cup of tea. She only nodded and he said, "Though I may go to the reunion in Hogwarts."

He watched as his mother suddenly stop from her actions and ask suddenly, "What reunion?" He expected as much of a reaction and pulled a letter from his breast pocket. He received it a week before, and to his surprise stated a Hogwarts reunion for this year. He didn't know that Hogwarts even did any of that. He had considered going but found that he really had no real interest in going in the first place. He will just see old acquaintances he can easily see anytime and Hogwarts. He does miss that old castle-like school even if he kept saying he hated every bit of it. Perhaps it was the fact the he had grown in there for seven years. Though he can always visit if he wanted. He had enough power to do so anyway.

Ergo, there was no point in going. Plus other problems he will face will just make it more problematic for him. He watched his mother read the letter and to his annoyance look at him expectantly. "You're going aren't you?"

"Of course not," he responded, "I see no point to it." He watched surprised at his mother's expression. Instead of nodding and getting on to a new topic, she had an appalled expression. "What?" he asked.

"Why not!?" she exclaimed, "There is a point to going!"

"Mother, I see no point."

"There is a point Draco!"

"And what exactly is that?"

"You're being a hermit!'

"I'm being a what?"

"Hermit. A loner. Uncommunicative. You know what I'm talking about."

Draco only stared at her. Did his mother just call him a loner? "I-what?" he started thoroughly confused by his mother's sudden behavior. He didn't exactly get any of his mother's words. She didn't need to react like that. There was no problem exactly. Why the big fuss? "No I don't know what you're talking about mother."

Narcissa sighed dramatically. "Draco there is a reason why I came here."

"Yes I know. You were lonely. With father gone in a business trip and me here. I-"

"No!" his mother interrupted unceremoniously, "Well perhaps a bit lonely and missing my baby boy, but not really. I have a bigger reason. I'm quite concerned by your well being."

"What? My well being is perfectly fine mother!"

"My boy. You are being too hermit-like. I mean look around Draco! Since when have you been out of the house?"

Draco pulled back clearly insulted now. Even if it was his mother he was speak to, there is no way that he will take being called a hermit. I mean, hermit was someone who liked living alone. He was certainly not a hermit. "Mother where are you getting at?"

"Draco, I'm just saying that you need to get out more. I've been to your work, and they say all you ever do is go in for work and then go back home. You certainly don't go out and I can tell that you've done nothing but work. You like staying home better than going out." Narcissa continued, "That is not at all healthy. Especially for you. At least go to the reunion, it may be good for you."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "How do you know all of this?"

Narcissa only smiled, "I'm your mother. Besides a small talk with your neighbors and huge evidence around your house, one can guess you stay home most of your time." She watched Draco slump back to his seat. He was thinking about it at least.

"Mother...who will be my wife then?"

"What?"

* * *

  
Note: Okay yea i stretched it more than I did before. Yea sorry for the mistakes. I don't go over and re-edit it. I do that when I finish the whole thing. Sooo yea. Sorry. Well next chapter!!  
Reviews appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: heyyy people. Next chapter. Jesus, I dont think the last chapter even made any sense to me. Oh well.

Chapter two: Lie.

"What?" He watched his mother's cheerful face suddenly change to a confused one. Her smile dimmed to a slight frown. Her eyebrow raised, and her eyes held a twinkle of curiosity and suspicion.

"I-"He started but found he couldn't ultimately explain this to his mother.

"Draco, what wife?" she questioned leaning forward, intent to hear his story. If anything, his mother was determined. She'll get her answer, even if it means the usage of magic to get it.

He hesitated before continuing, "Well..I may...I may..." He stopped himself, clearly not enjoying the moment. He felt flustered and caved, almost like being trapped in Azkaban except instead of dementors looming about, it was his mother. She undoubtedly held more supreme power, and her sharp eyes slowly tortured him.

"For heavens sake Draco! Out with it!" She snipped clearly impatient with his delay.

"I may..I may have said a little white lie or two," he answered looking down at his lap.

Narcissa's eyebrows rose higher. A little white lie? If he was truly a Malfoy heir, then he would have his fair share of 'little white lies' before. If it made him as nervous as he was, this was more than just 'a little white lie.' "And what lie would that be then?"

Draco refused to look up at his mother as he was ashamed of what he would say, "That I had a wife..." his voice was small and it seemed like he was a small child admitting he broke his mother's favorite vase. Why he was so ashamed he really couldn't comprehend. It was perhaps because he stooped so law as to lie for almost five years of having a wife. He couldn't help it. By that time everyone has been married and settled while he, who was Slytherin royalty, was not. It made him look as if he could not hold down a suitable wife making him pathetic to his own eyes. It was an insult to his pride to learn that even the most pathetic of his subjects have married, while he looked for his one and only.

Marriage was almost like a race to Slytherins. To claim the best first and be the best first. He would not let any of them know that he has not at all fulfilled that goal, so he told that lie. He knew, if he told Blaise he would gossip it to everyone immediately. Soon after letters upon letters came from distant collogues of congratulations. They bought it and he kept at play. Now it came to bite him back. Oh Irony.

He was surprised when his mother began to laugh and say, "No wonder I got quite odd comments! Oh Draco!" she composed herself but kept an almost sympathetic smirk on her face.

"And what comments would those be?" He asked ignoring her pointed stare.

"Oh just some things. Things like, 'You must be so happy for your son!' and 'that girl was sure lucky!' I thought it was about your job and living alone so I followed along," she said, "Though I am curious to why you did it. Care to enlighten me Draco?"

He made a face. Of all people, his mother knows best about his situation. "You should know mother," he pointed out, "when you were married, wasn't it almost a race to the altar?"

She couldn't argue to that. You get the best if you hurry. She was the winner after all, being one to score Lucius. Unlike most pureblood arguments, he was able to pick up his own bride. He picked her. Oh happy day it was and they got Draco as a reward.

"Well yes, however to make up a like that..." she trailed off at the look on Draco's face. He knew she would understand perfectly clear. She sighed. Of course having Malfoy and Black blood running through his veins, he would have double the pride Lucius and she had. Of course logically he would make up a lie.

"Oh Draco," She sighed, "what didn't you just marry Astoria like planned?" Astoria seemed exceptional. Pureblood. Power. Elegance. Manners. All wrapped in a nice little bundle of beauty.

Draco only scoffed. "She was an idiot. Thought of nothing but her hair and face. You could easily commit a murder in front of her and she wouldn't notice. A complete simpleton and a nuisance too." Narcissa could only nod. She wasn't exceptionally gifted as a witch. Astoria was only a pretty little trophy to hold and show off.

Draco, who had lived in the ages of change during he war, did not want a trophy wife. Someone who was submissive and stupid. He openly refused the marriage which made Lucius threaten to disown him if he doesn't marry Astoria. He however will not be affected for he had no problem with money. He secured money under his belt to support him. Plus he doubted it would happen. His mother would most likely commit murder before he would be disowned.

"Then why aren't you trying to find a wife here in Frace?"

Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes. Like he never thought of that before. "I have mother. So far the women here are far to superior of themselves and are increasingly annoying. I may want a woman with pride but not one with too much."

"Oh Draco," Narcissa sighed, "Not all women are like that. Besides you're suppose to learn to tolerate your differences!"

"Yes, but the ones I have a choice from are completely arrogant beyond belief."

"You have choices?"

"Rich," he answered simply. She nodded. No matter what, Draco was still from a pureblood, rich family. He will pick one that comes across his standards. Of course his standards are far bigger than any other Malfoy before. Oh her poor Draco. He can't pick the suitable one. Tsk. Tsk. "You're far too picky."

Draco chuckled, "Perhaps I am, but I know what's the best for me." He leaned back satisfied with his answer. She couldn't argue about that. Once the wizarding world was able to stabilize, he took the opportunity to invest in a small quidditch company. He soon began to buy smaller companies till he made a decent company of his own. Once he built a decent amount of stores around Europe, he released his newest broom designs. It was modeled slightly like the Firebolt but was built to withstand even more damage once hit and was more airborne and easier to control. He promptly called it the Eagle and it was a huge success. Soon he made millions with the sudden demand from not only international teams but all over the world. He made some nice decisions after all.

Narcissa pushed aside her tea and said, "Regardless, you are still going."

"But-but mother!"

"Not a word more Draco."

"Mother! I refuse to-"

"Not one word Draco Malfoy."

Draco bit his lip looking thoroughly appalled seeing as he still obeyed his mother like a small child. She always got him to do things like this, even if he didn't want to. She was always quick to state that he would do it and was followed by that 'certain look' on her face that he thoroughly hated. That was how she got him to eat vegetables as a child, if he remembered correctly.

That look still scared him. The thing with his mother is that she held a stronger power. When she used certain methods, one such was 'the look.' Others involved more punishment such as a week without the use of magical items. He remembered clearly suffering that whole week of ban. However now that he was a grown up, he will not do anything he doesn't want. "Mother I will not-"

"That's it Draco," His mother cut him off now irritated of his refusal, "As punishment you will come back to the Manor for the remainder of the two weeks prior to the reunion. In that time I will teach you how to hold your tongue and among other things. I will also pick out what you will wear for the reunion. End of Discussion. Open your mouth again and I will make sure that you will have the most miserable time of your life. Apparently living alone has done something to you."

He opened his mouth once more to protest but promptly closed it. If anything he knew his mother would increase his punishment and make him live like a muggle for a while. He would most probably end up killed before the reunion started. Smart to keep his mouth shut. He valued his life after all. Perhaps he could find some sort of loophole through her rules. He always managed to do it before.  


* * *

  
So he found himself back in his old home, which he must say didn't change much./ Still neatly cleaned to perfection and had the same atmosphere. Neither welcoming nor cold. Though perhaps it was a wee bit more welcoming than before. Plus it lacked a certain something he couldn't place his finger on. Still it was still nice to be back to the house he grew up in. Though he could do without punishment set upon him. What person his age would even get a punishment by their mother!? No one. The shame bought back the redness in his ears.

"Draco!" his mother called from the other room, "Take your things up to your room!" He frowned distastefully at her direction. He felt like a childe again. One who just came back from Hogwarts school. As he crossed the hall he couldn't help but take in the small details he barely noticed before as a child.

Mother certainly brightened up the place for one. His childhood memories were filled with dim rooms lit with only candles. Now the curtains were drawn back and light flooded from the glass, lighting up the room. Plus a certain charm about it. Maybe an odor? No. A certain...something. Though he must say he preferred this better than before.

As he walked down the hall to his room, he was mildly surprised to see the portraits turn to him. As a child, those talking portraits wouldn't bat and eye to his direction. He could suddenly hear them all at once as he passed. He caught things like, "My he grew!" or "Just look at him! A carbon Lucius!" and one one that made him smirk, "Oh he looked like he did good for himself." Yes he did actually. He actually did.

When he entered his room he couldn't help but feel like a teen once more. His room was left exactly as it was. Maybe cleaner though. Good to know the house elves still do their jobs. Mother would have had his room cleaned every week since he left. He smirked slightly. His mother always had that silly dream that he would someday return. Well it was better than coming home to a dust-filled room. My that would be a sight to behold.

Well best start packing. He laid down his two briefcases on the bed. Thank god for magic. Now he could have the privilege of own bottomless cases. Simply perfect for him. Though two cases may be over packing it. However he preferred keeping his personal things separate from his work things. God forbid they mix up together. It would be choas and it would torture him to insanity.

Waving his wand over the work briefcase, items flew out and rearranged itself on his desk. He watched the process carefully to make sure every piece of paper was counted for. So the new designs were on top drawer. Alright. He'll finish all the paperwork later on then. Somehow it led him to wonder why they couldn't use magic to finish paperwork. "You must do it by hand to prevent duplication." Duplication his bloody ass. It was just another form of torment to kill him slowly.

With a second flick his items from his personal briefcase flew out and took their proper positions. Clothes flew in his walk in closet. Shoes in his shoes cabinet. His broom out on the patio join the others and other items took their place in his bathroom. Among all the magic flying he sensed his mother come in. She just watched as some books came wheezing past her to his bookshelf and caught sight of the last of his robes floating to the closet.

"Oh my! The clothes! Oh Draco!" She said chasing after them. He watched rather amused as she snatched the fleeing robes from the air and hold them up distastefully. "Draco...you're not going to use these robes will you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "And why not?" They were perfectly fine to him. They looked untouched and were elegantly plain. They could easily pass for some of the newer fashions sold now. "I see no reason not wear them. Why should I pick another dress robe."

"Draco, they're old," his mother simply stated. Upon seeing her son's expression she elaborated, "I mean out of fashion. Old. Plain."

"Mother, I guarantee you that those particular robes will look like some of the rubbish robes they sell now. Besides those are an expensive designer brand."

"Yes but..."

"Meaning I will use those robes for the reunion instead of shopping for another one."

However Narcissa pointedly ignored him as she stared the green robes. "Actually Draco why don't we go on a little trip to Diagon Alley?"

"Why should we do that?"

"Oh just a little tour. You know, to see how things are. Oh you could visit your store there! You know to see how things are. And perhaps buy some new robes..."

"No."

"And I'll get you're favorite Ice cream."

"....Better be a big cone." His mother only laughed and nodded. Oh sweet sweet ice cream. One of Draco Malfoy's weaknesses. Narcissa smirked that trademark Malfoy smirk. Draco was still her baby after all."  


* * *

  
(Diagon Alley)

So here he was, back in the bustling alley that held numerous shops he knew well. It was full of shouting witches and wizards rushing to get their errands done. From the number of children he concluded that it was nearly time for school. Hmmm....already? Didn't Hogwarts start in six months? Or was it a week? Well no matter what, all he knew was that the reunion was two weeks from now.

"Draco! Draco in here!" His mother called urging him to follow her. It seemed like she went into a far newer store he didn't remember from his childhood. He looked up at the name of the store. Britanica. He made a face. What an idiotic name! It sounds like a book. Ha! Never the less, he stepped in and was bombarded by his mother immediately. "Here! How about this?"

He stared. A black and yellow robe. His eye twitched. What is he? A bee?! Upon his expression his mother pulled it back and stared, "Well I suppose it isn't your type." Of course it wasn't. He was not a bee. He stared around the store. Made primarily for special occasions apparently. The colors were pretty wild for his taste. He noticed one that amused him slightly. And invisibility robe. They make those now? And why in the world would you wear an invisibility robe to a party. Unless of course you're hiding from a brute. Hm...perhaps he needs one.

He could hear his mother pick one after another. She would suddenly make a comment about its faults and push it aside. "Hmmm....perhaps its too plain...." His mother concluded and put yet another back in the rack. He only watched as she worked her away to three racks before getting irritated. Searching for robes didn't take this much energy did it? He looked around and spotted one. He nodded to himself as he studied it and make a move to it. Perfect for him. Simply perfect.

"No..no..not for your build."

"Mother." he tried to cut in holding his chosen robes.

"Too Gryffindor! God heavens we can't have that! You'd be mistaken for one!"

"Mother!" he snapped finally gaining her attention. He pushed the green robes to her. It was simple in design. Similar to what he was supposedly going to wear but it had a small design of silver snakes running down the arm. It simply yelled, "Slytherin." She studied it for a second before looking back at him satisfied, "I like it! I think it's great for you!" she agreed. With this Draco simply bit his lip. Not only was this a waste of complete time but he wanted so much to point out how it was quite similar to his old robes. No, best not say anything that will send her ranting.

"Now Draco, do you have shoes to go with this? Oh should we go to-"

"Yes mother?" he interrupted unwilling to go to another pointless store.

"Yes mother? You're still shopping with your mother?" He frowned upon hearing another voice behind him. He slowly turned around, almost dreading who it was. He almost jumped at the sight of her. It was a really pretty woman. No pretty isn't a word he could use....no she was really....beautiful? Angelic? "Uhm..."he muttered, "who are you?"

The woman let out a smirk, he distinctly remembered it. Plus it reminded him of his own mother's smirk. "Now Draco, have you forgotten me already? It's only been a couple of years. And you even said I was nothing like the flower I was named after." Flower? Named after? What? Then it hit him. The brown hair that had curled around her shoulders so delicately. Those eyes that study his every being, calculating his every move, his every motion. That upturned nose that actually fit her angel-like face. That smirk that made her seem like a princess. That's right. It was her. "Pansy Parkinson!" he finally said.

"Now you remember."  


* * *

Note: Okay finished with chapter 2! Okay well you can tell I did serious changing but I kept the whole concept. Well I hope. R&R people. I need to know what you think so I know if this is an acceptable story. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Okay. Chapter 3! Enjoy!! Oh yea...I forgot to apologize about a mistake in the first chapter. Blaise's last name is 'Zabini' not Zambini. I keep getting it confused since I have a friend with an almost similar last name. Anyway sorry about that. Well on with the chapter! :D

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting

"Now you remember." He only stared at the woman in front of him. He couldn't believe it. Pansy Parkinson! The Pansy Parkinson. The same girl he grew up with. The same girl that had clung on to him like glue. The same girl that practically was known as the Slytherin Princess. The same girl that was considered to be his only female equal.

However, she was no longer a girl. She was now a woman. Though if memory serves right, there were only slight differences in appearance. Even if he last saw her when she was seventeen, she hasn't aged as much as he. . She still did have her chocolate brown hair kept short, but longer than what he remembered. It was just long enough for it to curl around her shoulders so delicately. It framed her pale face nicely and accentuated her beauty. Her eyes were the same pool of brown as her hair, and he couldn't help but notice that it showed a great deal of shine than before.

Though you could she has had grown up through out the years. No longer was she the girl who was in the boundaries of adulthood and childhood. While she was being ushered into the adult world, she still yearned to have that childhood charm that protected her once upon a time. Of course, she had to leave it all behind. Upon this thought, he couldn't help but glance back to a conversation they had during their fourth year.

_"Draco?" He turned his head slightly to see Pansy looking down at him from where she stood. She was dressed in her night clothes, with her hair disheveled and was clutching a book in her hand. She stepped closer into the firelight and continued, "What are you doing up?"_

_"I could ask you the same," he answered and patted the spot next to him. She took her place beside him and they stared at the fireplace in silence. Seeing as she wasn't saying anything he spoke, "So what are you doing up?"_

_"You know," she answered, "Just couldn't sleep. You?"_

_"Same." The crackle of the fireplace cut their conversation short and soon there was silence once more. Pansy leaned back against the couch and sighed. She fumbled with her book and opened it to a page. With a flip of a page, she started reading._

_He only caught one sentence before getting lost in a jumble of words. He was never one for books. Or romance novels in this case. He was in the mist of his own thoughts when she said, "Draco do you want to grow up?"_

_"What?"_

_She turned to face him and shut her book with one swift movement. "Do you want to grow up?"_

_He raised an eyebrow. To grow up? "Well Pansy, I doubt I can do much to stop growing..."_

_"No! I mean growing up as an adult. As a pureblood adult...you know...like..." she trailed off and looked down to her lap. He couldn't help but frown. Where was she getting at?_

_"Like?" he pressed intent to continue her sudden outburst. She thought for a moment before continuing, "Have you ever wanted to become an adult like our parents?"_

_He only frowned deeper. "Yes." he answered simply. Hasn't everyone. I mean as a child, he always wanted to grow up faster. Then he would be like his father. One who held power and money. One who had a family and could boss everyone around. Every child dreamt about it some point in their short lives._

_Pansy sighed, "But...but what if you don't like being a grown up? What if it wasn't what you wanted? You couldn't possibly go back to being a child right?!"_

_"Pansy where are you getting at?"_

_"Well if you're a grown up, it won't be like a child right!? You won't have that protection you use to have right? You won't get to be innocent and naive anymore. I mean, the world can be harsh place and-"_

_"Pansy!" Draco interrupted placing a finger on her lips, "What are you saying?"_

_"I...I dunno..." she whispered looking down. She truly looked confused to him. She was biting her lip, trying to figure out what she was saying. Though she seemed to be troubled all the same._

_"Are you afraid to grow up?" He asked getting closer to her face. She looked up to see Draco's face merely inches to hers. She let out a small blush, and edged away slightly. She may have a huge crush on the guy and she may hang into him like a pet but she did have some boundaries. Especially now when she was rather...pathetic and confused._

_"Perhaps." She didn't expect his reaction though. She was truly ready for him to laugh and call her a weakling but not this. Instead he patted her head slightly and ran his hand through her hair. She looked up to see him looking at her. His expression was rather....amused._

_And he was amused. Pansy was one to never show weakness. She wasn't afraid of much either. She wasn't scared of pain. She wasn't scared of sadness. Yet she was afraid of the smallest things. Something she couldn't stop. Something that's just bound to happen. How odd. "You don't have to be afraid you know."_

_"Oh?" she questioned looking back up at him. "And why is that?"_

_"Because you have me."_

And what a fantastic fib that was. If he could remember correctly, instead of being there he did leave. Fled more of. Not that he had a choice. He was a wanted man, and a small little promise like that wouldn't stop him. So he did leave her. In ways it was a betrayal. That night, they did have that mental promise. He promised to be there for her. To make sure that her fears about the future would be lifted.

Instead he ran away from her, to hide in a safe place. He stuck his hands deep in the dark lords plots and he was to scared to do much of anything about it. He left her to wonder why the future would come to this. Why the future included her having to face a war at such an age. Yes, it was the complete opposite of what he promised. He doubted she ever truly forgave him for that. Pansy did have a strong memory. She-

"Draco?" her voice cut through her thoughts and he snapped back at her. She was staring at him expectantly and he composed himself. It seems he drifted too far in his thoughts. "Ah...what were you saying Pansy?"

She only frowned slightly and said, "What have you been doing all these years?"

"Nothing special. Just managing the business," he answered simply. He felt no reason to really tell her what he has done. She after all in now just a mere acquaintance. Besides, he never was one to get into specifics. Though he was one to gloat....

"I see."

"You?" he had to ask. He after all did loose contact. He had no idea what had happened to her after the war. If he remembered correctly, last time he saw her was a party. To be precise, her birthday. It was then when he told her he was moving to France. Instead of the expected surprise she usually would show at his decision, she instead only nodded and wished him luck. He in turn nodded back and disappeared into the crowd. No need to mingle any longer in that crowd. It was after all just the past.

"I'm managing a clothing store," she said. He raised his eyebrow. She did that? All these years? He expected even more from her. Even if she didn't stand up to Granger's standards, she was still a rather exceptional witch. She adored charms for that matter. She was pretty fair with herbology and transfiguration. Potions was pretty much aced considering Snape did favor her, and most of Slytherin for that matter. She even got one more O.W.L then he did. It did upset him for a bit, but he won't reveal that.

"Oh really? Which clothing store?" He heard his mother ask. Pansy gave a small smile and said "The Duchess." The Duchess? Excuse me? You named a store after an petty arrogant noble woman? How 'Pansy-ish' that is. Completely like her.

However it seemed his mother was even more impressed then he. She let out a gasp and said, "The Duchess?! Oh my! How wonderful!" He glanced at his mother's face. From her face, it seemed she was completely familiar with the store. Then again, his mother was a bit of an addict when it came to shopping. Though...she only does shop in brand stores....

"Care to explain more of your..ahhh....enterprise?" he decided to ask. He was curious. He wasn't at all familiar with the stores here in Britain anymore. Apparently, the Duchess appeared when he was in France. And from the look on his mother's face it seems the Duchess is a respectable business.

Before Pansy could start, his mother interrupted, "Well since you're here now Pansy, why don't we all go to the ice cream shop and catch up!" With that the two were both ushered outside after they bought his robes. Somehow this felt like they were children again. Well at least in Draco's mind. It was somehow like this when he and Pansy was together in Diagon Alley. They trailed after his mother, and as a reward a nice treat in the ice cream shop. If they're lucky they get to sit in their favorite spot too.

* * *

And so here they were. They sat on their favorite spot, tucking into their ordered ice cream. He's always had a soft spot for this store. Especially since it served a variety of ice cream he was fond of. Right now he ate a classic and his favorite. Tiramisu. He had to say it matched or even outdid the Tiramisu made from the best chefs in France. And it was all in a small cup he could carry around. Convenient. Though he'd look like a rather immature adult if he did. Best to finish it here.

Pansy sat across from him eating her favorite treat. Honeydew Vanilla Sorbet. He thought it was rather sweet for his taste. Besides he didn't eat fruit. He doesn't even eat vegetables for that matter. To hell he'll start eating fruit. He was a carnivore all the way. His mother sat to the right of them looking over her list of things to buy. She didn't need to eat ice cream. Ice cream was for children, she says. Like they were children. He was taller than her by a foot!

But then again, they were reliving old childhood memories. It was always like this before. They sat in this very spot when they were children. The weather was rather hot and sunny like before. They would tuck into their treat while his mother would do something else. Yes, old memories.

Apparently Pansy was reminiscing as well when she said, "Bring back memories does it not?" She gave him a coy smile like before. She certainly smiles more than before. He racked his head. Since when did she really smile at all like this? If he could remember correctly, she smirked. A total difference. So when did she start smiling? When he left for France. Refreshing information. At least she wasn't obsessed anymore. Though he had to admit. Her obsession had dwindled starting fifth year.

In the course of an hour he found even more surprising facts about Pansy. Apparently 'the Duchess' was a huge success like his quidditch company. She had started it five years ago. At first it was a small little shop she managed right here in Diagon Alley for fun. She made designs and then has tailors make it come true. Or use magic. Though she prefers tailors. Apparently the clothing is even better in quality if it's hand made. Ha! Nothing is truly hand-made in the wizarding world. What is she thinking?

Anyway, a business leader took interest in her little shop and decided to endorse it. A tip from his very fashionable and cocky wife. Connections do work for something. Soon with the demand she had to expand out of Diagon Alley. Then it just boomed and multiplied all over Europe. She's now working on getting her shops out of Europe. America and Japan were potential targets. Among other countries like Australia, Egypt, and so on. He was impressed. So her worthless doodles on scrap parchment was made for something at least. In fact her empire rivals his in size. Almost.

What an interesting development. He smirked. They were equal rivals after all. She was always considered his female half. Good to know she still is. In ways anyway. And he didn't need to explain about his life. She had connections to tell her. She expressed her congrats. He did well for himself. "Very nice moves Draco. Very clever. Did you manage to elude the ministry while you were building your empire?"

He laughed at her joke, "I try." Though somehow he could help but feel like there was more to that joke. He ignored it. He didn't give a bloody damn if she still thinks he's trash for association with Voldemort. Yes they rarely say He-who-must-not-be-named anymore. It was Voldemort. Not even lord voldemort. It was just voldemort.

Pansy nodded and gave another smile. She smiles a lot. Hmm, what a change. Years does do things to you after all. Though unlike her, she changed very little compared to him. Well it was to be expected. He was different from her even if they were halves of each other. Pansy did not at all associate herself with the Dark Lord. If anything her parents were mutual on any side. However they cross the line when it comes to their daughter. She was not to be in any side of the struggle. To be fair they gave two prominent wizards from the family. One was for the dark side and one was in the light. And that is it. Both wizards equal each other and they were isolated from the rest of the family till the bloody war was over. Done. Nothing else. Well in words, sure it was fair. However it was not. People think that the whole Parkinson family was mad. They couldn't possibly isolate two important family members. They couldn't possibly maintain a mutual side. That was not possible. They shoved the words right back in their mouths.

Voldemort was rather interested in the development. So he agreed. Just to see where it went. But if he need more wizards like the Parkinsons then there was no mercy. So the Parkinson family was in constant surveillance. But of course they ignored that fact. Instead they opted teaching their daughter more and more and traveled around. Not just in Europe either. They went to America. Egypt. Japan. Australia. Never at the same place for more than a month. It was rather hard to find their locations really. But near the end of the war, Voldemort withdrew surveillance out of necessity of more wizards. The Parkinsons then hid from them till the war was over. They only emerged and helped with economic stabilization when it was all done.

Rather risky moves in their part. Though they played the right cards and won through and through. So here was Pansy who was apparently was fluent in French and German. She's been trying to learn more and more languages. If you manage an empire so big, best to have at least a decent amount of languages in your arsenal. He himself was fluent in French, Italian, Mandarin, and English obviously. He also relied on charms and spells for other languages but found that after a while, you'll get a rather irritating migraine.

"So where is the next opening of your shop Pansy?" he heard his mother ask. Pansy wiped her lips before answering, "In Germany again. I'm quite pleased with the new building design. They have everything one can possibly need! Oh Mrs. Malfoy! You must come with me to the opening! And...you too Draco. If you want that is."

His lip twitched. It was itching to frown but he wasn't going to let it happen. Why was she hesitant to invite him? Well whatever. "When is it?"

"The week after the reunion." Hmm. Perhaps he can squeeze time. Besides does it matter if he didn't submit the new designs by then. No. He owned the company after all. They'll wait till the end of time for that design. Besides there are more important things. More interesting things. Meaning he can make it. "I can make it."

"Oh..really?"

"Of course."

"Oh Draco! We'll have so much fun! Then maybe you can find a wife!"

"..." Pansy frowned slightly and cocked her head to the side. Apparently she wasn't expecting that. And again. He's in deep bloody shit. Once again that damn lie bit him back ten fold.

"I....Draco's not married yet?"

"Well he-"

He interrupted and said, "Mother perhaps this is the time for you to...ah....go and say hello to dear Mrs. Colloney in her shop. She misses you dearly afterall." Narcissa looked at him slightly confused. She knew no one called Mrs. Colloney. But with the look on her son's face was rather frightening. So this is how it will be. Fine then.

"Oh of course! I'll leave Draco to tell you all about it! And I'll go to that shop and visit Mrs...ahh....Cutteney." With that she left with a smile. Oh mother. He said Colloney. Not Cutteney. Well she was close. Somewhat. He turned to Pansy who had her eyebrow raised. She was smirking out of amusement with her hand swirling the ice cream with her spoon. Ah so now the Queen of Slytherin truly emerges.

"So Draco. What happened to your wife?"

And now the story begins. He has a long long way to go. And he had a feeling that the Queen of Mean will truly enjoy his torment. She was just like that.

* * *

Note: Okay done! Wow. I'm late updating. Well it was a boring chapter really. You just found out what happens to the queen of mean. Haha. I'll make sure something interesting happens next chapter. Promise. And thank you for the reviews and story alerts! Much appreciated. Tell me what you think of the chapter! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Okay people chapter four up! Yay! And thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate it. Thank you. And I hope this chapter satisfies. Now on with the story!

* * *

  
Chapter four: Reasoning

"So Draco. What happened to your wife?" her voice was suspicious and rather amused. She had completely pushed aside her ice cream and raised her spoon like a pointer, "Don't leave anything out." A rather high gesture for her. Apparently she was too interested in this. Too interested.

He frowned. Did she think he was below her? Sure it was a small gesture but it reminded him of his father. He used that position when lecturing him as a child. He won't let a mere...woman do that to him. He let out a smirk. Fine. He'll play her game. For the time being anyway. "And why should I tell you that? I trust you know exactly what happened to my wife." He leaned back in his chair just daring her to respond. He was getting into something bad., he knew.

She took his challenge. If anything it was getting quite amusing. "Yes well my connections don't reach as far as where you are Malfoy. All I heard was that you got married. Quite contradictory, considering your mother just said you were not." The situation was quite tense. Or rather...awkward. Each knew fully well they're getting into a sticky spot. Pansy knew it wasn't her place to ask questions. Draco...well...he was pretty much stuck in putty. Full of lies he was.

"That is much as you need to know then. You know I don't talk about...my private life." he answered. Lie. What was he suppose to say?! To hell will he admit anything to her. He knew fully well that they weren't friends. She had shown her pleasant side to her mother but after she left it was different. Her facade had changed dramatically to the point where he could really read what she was thinking. He could only consider her an enemy. At least till he figures out what Pansy's direct position on him was.

Yes, Pansy knew that was a direct lie. How could she not? She knew Draco inside out. Inside out being a literal term. "Don't fib. You gloat about your life. There isn't a time where you refuse to say so."

"First time for everything. I trust you would know that expression quite well. Considering your actions were...ahhhh....pathetic to say that least."

"How noble," she sniffed, "But Malfoys aren't noble people really. Perhaps my actions were pathetic to your standards, but at least it wasn't as horrid as yours." He was getting through her skin, he was. Now he's targeting her past actions. She may not have been the most righteous person in the world, but she repented her sins. Unlike a certain blonde git who sat in front of her. And..he was testing her. She just knew he was. As children he'd say it outright. Either it was something more to the marriage then bees and flowers, or he was testing her. Trying to find what ticked her. Trying to unleash her flames. He was doing a mighty fine job.

Draco wasn't smirking now. In fact they got into a conversation he did not at all want. He tried pushing it aside but of course, they could never push it away. The past can come back to haunt you. He'd rather have another conversation. But she had just insulted him. He knew this talk won't come out as pleasant as he thought. "Horrid you say? I'm surprised you know that word. Now pushing that aside, why don't we talk as real adults do?"

Pansy's lip twitched. She was irritated . She kept her cool facade and acted pleasant in front of Mrs. Malfoy, but she did not stand her son. Be it the grudge she kept or just that mere attitude of his, she still wanted to hex him. They were dwelling into deep waters. Seeing as it was a while since they seen each other then she'll let it slide. Besides, they might dwell in areas she didn't want. "Real adults? Fine then Malfoy. Let's talk like real adults. Now...what happened to your wife?"

He raised an eyebrow. Still persistent about that part? "Do you think I'll honestly tell you?"

"I won't bite."

"Like that makes me feel safe." Pansy rolled her eyes. Git.

"At least be civil Malfoy," she muttered, "I'm asking rather nicely."

Draco studied her silently. She'll bite. For sure. If he said the truth, he may even send her in fits of laughter till she suffocates. Then she'll call him pathetic. Pathetic Malfoy. Stupid Malfoy. You deserve it. You deserve it. He frowned deeply. Why must her words haunt him before she even utters them? Then what to say.... What to do...? "She died," he found himself saying.

Pansy's eyes widened for a bit before she snapped out of her surprised act. She wasn't expecting that. Maybe something like, "She left me." or even "She eloped with someone else." Not dead. Oh my she's a bitch. "I...my apologies Draco. I didn't mean to press the issues so much."

"It's nothing. She just...she left before I could really get to know her anyway," he kept on saying. This all came out so easily to him. What was he now? A compulsive liar?

"I see."

Well best to get out of this damn conversation. Apparently it was awkward in both sides and he was not at all pleased with himself. Another web of lies he had to face later on. It'll come back he knew. He was practically karma child of bad luck since forever. Stupid, stupid ,stupid. As for Pansy he found out what she thought of him. He egged her on after all. That little conversation had dwelled too dangerously close to what had happened in the past. To the bad things that had happened. She never really did forgive him for that, he found. She held a grudge. It was written on her face. Whether she knew it or not, he could read her still. Those business meetings were helpful after all. So he was a mere acquaintance to her. Or rather a..."frenemy" as they called it. Interesting. He wouldn't change that. It suited him. But...it bothered him too.

"Are you going to the reunion?" He heard her ask. Ah! Right. Decent conversation. He was too lost in his thoughts again. Perhaps he thinks a bit too much.

"Yes. I don't have much of a choice of course."

"Oh?"

"Mother insists on me going."

"I see." She stayed silent and then said, "I won't go."

That peaked his interest. "And why not?"

"Too much drama."

Eh...what? Drama did she just say? Too much what? Drama. He had to laugh. He found himself chuckling. Drama she says. Too much she says. He had to let the mirth come out of his mouth. It was too funny. He felt Pansy kick him slightly under the table. She was protesting. "At least her me out Draco! Shut up!"

But it was funny. At least to him. Ironic and funny. Pansy Parkinson lived for drama. She was the Drama queen of Slytherin. Too much drama! Hah! What a fantastic fib that was! "I...alright. Alright." he tried to contain his laughter, "Alright, I'll listen. I'll listen." He grinned stupidly at her. At least that's what he thought his expression was like.

"I just think...well it's too much for me to take in. That's all." she said. Well that wasn't explaining anything to him. He continued to chuckle. Too much drama. Now that's classic. To viewers around them, he may look mad. Yes he may but they don't know how funny this is. Pansy was just the drama queen. She craved drama. It was just her thing. And now she says its too much?!

"Elaborate," he managed to cough out. Pansy was frowning distastefully at him. She pouted and crossed her arms. To hell she'll tell him. He'll laugh like a hyena. Damn her mouth. He shook his head trying to get out of his laughing situation. "Okay I won't laugh. I promise. It's a slytherin promise!"

She breathed. Find a slytherin promise. "I just think that with everyone there.... Well I'm not exactly what they expect."

"..."

And Draco still doesn't get it. Of course he won't get it. "Well. Just think! I mean after the war...everything changed! I...I haven't been the same. I'd rather not face any of them." She was trying her hardest to tell him exactly what she means. Yet she seemed even more confused and pathetic. Draco only stared at her.

"You're scared. Is that it?" Her eyes widened.

"No! Of course not! Stop being a git Malfoy! I'm just saying I'm not ready!"

"Hence, your afraid."

"Listen to me you arse! I said I am not ready!"

"Keep saying that to yourself, and you'll never be."

She stayed quiet. While she wanted to scream how he suddenly turned so philosophical at the moment, he was right. So right. Yet that didn't make her feel any better. She was after the queen of Slytherin. She owned Slytherin. She was their royal majesty. And she wasn't going to go because she changed? How.....pathetic! She mumbled to herself. What has she been thinking?!

"I take it you're going?"

"Mmm."

"I see." So she was going. He nodded to himself. How he became the good Samaritan of the hour, he didn't know. Yet soon he got Pansy to go. How...odd. But that didn't help him anywhere. He still had to fix his own damn problems after all. He just needed something. Something to help him. Why in the bloody hell did he even say he needed a wife in the first place? What was he suppose to do? Go on with the damn act?! And where will he get a damn wife? Hire a prostitute? He thinks not!

His gaze caught Pansy who was still muttering. She flipped a lock of her hair and continued with her rambling. Something about pathetic and stupid. Hm. Maybe the sun was getting to her. Now maybe he can hire some pretty girl....yes. But where in heavens will he find one? Hire....his gaze was fixed on Pansy. Hire....Hire...Hire Pansy?

He had to laugh. Hire Pansy for his wife? Now that was too much. She wasn't exactly fond of him after all. Hire Pansy. Ha! "What are you laughing at?" he heard her ask.

"Nothing! Just...hiring you! Ha!" he heard himself mutter. Then suddenly he caught himself. He let it slip. Damn him! Why did he just....he just said it! He let it slip! Damn his stupidness. Old habits die hard apparently.

"Hire me?" He let out a sigh. Where was he to do now?  


* * *

  
Notes: Its short. I know. I think I may be having a bipolar day. Or maybe I am bipolar. The atmosphere turned so suddenly I don't think its at all possible. I don't know if you'll truly understand it. I'm confused a bit myself. Sorry if it doesn't satisfy. Tell me if you don't understand. I'll try to straighten it out!


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Yayy!! I'm happy. I just noticed I updated this in less than a month or two weeks! Woott! Apparently I'm not lazy this month. Haha. Besides I feel I haven't progressed enough. Well always good to update either way! Well then on with the story!

* * *

  
Chapter five: Slytherin's promise

"Hire me?" Pansy had a curious expression on her pretty little face. It was still slightly flushed from her recent embarrassment only minutes ago, but she seemed to forget about it completely. Right now all she was curious about was what he had muttered out. Damn his mouth. Damn his stupid hobby of talking loudly to himself. It wasn't the least bit of a hobby he could be proud of either. He just found that speaking to himself, lets him understand things better. By god it was one sole reason why 'the Eagle' was so successful. Constant redesigning and erasing built up his best sketch to date. He found that looking at a perspective view of others made it ideal to work with. Not that he'll ever share that to the world. Not only will they think he's crazy but they'll start doing it. His discovery, his success. Only fair right?

Now back to the situation at hand. What should he say? His damn bloody mouth got him in this situation, why can't it get him out? It was fair to do so right? Just think. Think of a loophole. A twist. Even a damn crevice to crawl out off! Just something to get him out of this situation! Hire...hire...her for what?! A maid!? My god he'll be slapped to hell. He liked his face. He didn't at all want it red and bruised. Besides they were in public. He had dignity you know.

"Ahhh..." he tried saying. He felt queasy now. Not the best situation for him. Or anyone for that matter. He clenched and unclenched his sweaty hands. A relaxation technique for him. He was thinking. He was thinking hard. Perhaps a designer! Yes...yes for...his...store? Well that doesn't make any sense! He sells brooms not a bloody designer clothes. Well perhaps uniforms! Yes, yes! Wait...no...shit. He already submitted designs for the robes in question. He didn't think the committee would approve of new designs when they were in the middle of producing the robes due for next year. Damn smart you are Draco! The moment where you dearly need not to submit in anything you do!

"Draco hire me for what?" Pansy pressed. She was too pushy, she was. Who could blame her? It was a Slytherin's curiosity? Besides, hiring her? To do what exactly? Certainly not as a servant. She certainly hoped not. Draco had house elves did he not? The gods be damn if Draco thought of her as a house elf. Hmm..perhaps a partner. But that was impossible. They couldn't possibly merge. A quidditch empire and a clothing line? She had high customers who had expensive taste. They wouldn't want to see any rag-tag quidditch thins in the shop!

"Ahhh...well..." Draco muttered again. He was trapped. What to say? What to do!? He swallowed, "you'll only laugh."

Pansy's eyebrow rose. Laugh? "Like you were doing? Trust me Draco. I have more control then you do." Controlled is she? Who recalls her cussing him out in their school days? He half expected the killling curse to come whizzing in the classroom. Yes she was controlled.

He frowned, "Pushing your insult aside, I have no doubt that you will indeed laugh if I tell you. Ergo, I will not. Seeing as I don't want to tell you, you best just forget about it." Yes that was the best thing he could say. Smart. Smooth. To the point. Nice work, Malfoy.

However he didn't expect Pansy to lean closer and said, "Why not? I can't and won't forget it! Besides, you told me everything before!" He leaned back further. The sudden intrusion of space flustered him. He could see those pale moulds of flesh a bit better too. Not that he never saw them before...but it is odd. Awkward was more the word fitting though.

"Well times change," he managed to say snapping his attention back to her face. Her eyes were more determined then ever and to his surprise, he saw something he hadn't seen in years. That hint of mischievousness that she had as a child. Yet she was a complete adult. That confused him. Perhaps Pansy hasn't thoroughly left childhood as he had.

"Yet some things say the same," she said once more. "It's a Slytherin promise if you want." With that she held out her hand. Such a small gesture. Yet with so much meaning. He was tempted to take it. It was a Slytherin promise. No one broke a Slytherin promise. Even if there were called sly and deceiving. It was much like an unbreakable vow. But bound my works and mutual trust. For a Slytherin's only fellow teammates are other Slytherins. You can't fully trust them but they are better than the others. If a Slytherin were to break the promise, there were looked down upon by the others as if they were vermin. Not the best thing to be described as. Why he and Pansy didn't make that certain conversation they had an official promise, he had no idea. Perhaps both knew in their hearts it will not be fulfilled.

With that he took her right hand. Their arms curled slightly like snakes and they entwined fingers. A Slytherin promise all the way. "I promise not to laugh," she said smirking at him.

"The punishment will be decided by me if you do," he said equally. She nodded in agreement. She won't laugh. To hell, she doesn't exactly crack up easily like he just did. Draco looked around as if anyone would dare to listen in. Taking extra precaution, he leaned over to her ear and whispered as silently as he could, "I...I need to hire a wife."

That short sentence left Pansy's mind blank. Eh...what? He needed to do what? He needs to hire who?! She didn't know how to react to it. She certainly wasn't going to laugh. However she was not to say, 'oh', and make it seem like it was an ordinary thing. It was not! And bloody hell was she going to scream. That would make a scene. She didn't want that. "Ehh...," was all she could say.

He could she was dumb-founded. Apparently she didn't expect this. No one would. Pansy blinked, "Ehm...you need to hire...?"

"A wife," he stated to make it clear. Then it clicked for her. He said hire wife. Hire her. So then...he...was planning to...what?! Her as his wife!? "What what?!" She screamed breaking her contact from him. He wants her to what?! To be his wife!? HIS wife!? What is he thinking!?

"Don't shout. There are people here," he said calmly. So he processed it all in his head. How..nice. He got this far. So now what? He hasn't exactly taken up to this step in his plan. Granted he had a plan to begin with. She did have potential as his wife after all. She was smart for one. She was beautiful, he had to admit as much. She was exceptional really. So..why not? He could already feel his brain making up the steps already. This was just a plan anyway. Not real marriage. So why not?

She wanted to shout. She wanted to bang his head on the table just to see if he's sure? What in the world was he thinking? He actually wanted her as his wife? Since when? They only met today for merlin's sake! She had plans! Dreams! Neither involving him what-so-ever! He was never part of her future! He was part of her past! He will stay in her past! Merlin's beard what was he thinking!? "Now don't over think this. Just for the reunion. This is not an official engagement of any sort."

She blinked. Not official? So what in merlin's beard does that mean!? He wanted her to act as a fake wife! What the heck is he thinking? Anger surged into her suddenly. So he intends on using her!? What is she a doll!? A puppet!? She was a woman with a brain and a wand! She might as well hex him right now! She was not in any means a puppet to him! At least not anymore....

"And you expect me to go along with this!? I am not a doll Malfoy!" she hissed. She seemed livid with him now. No doubt the harbored hatred towards him was going to a boiling point. 'What makes you think I would ever let you use me like that!?"

"Used? I did not say that. Besides it's only for the reunion! One week! You can-"

"And for what exactly!? So your stupid pride won't get affected! I won't do it! I don't care why you even need one! I don't give a damn if-"

"Hear me out Pansy! I'm not using you! It's beneficial for both of us! Just think ab-"

He was cut of by her laughter. She had to laugh. Beneficial he says. For both of them he says. A lie! A fib! How stupid does he think she is!? It was beneficial for him! Not her. She knew that. She was getting the butt of things is all! She won't stand for that! What she'll get is a migraine and her dignity broken! Just like before! No thanks! "It's not-" she stopped when she saw the smirk on his face. Why was he smirking? He shouldn't be smirking!? Why was he smiling like that!?

"You laughed," he said as his smirked widened, "You laughed Pansy. You broke the promise. You broke the Slytherin promise."

* * *

  
Note: Uh...done!? I had to stop there. Haha. Pansy is stuck deep. Well at least it was a sweet ending. Well for me anyway. So what do you think? Rather short I know. But I'd like to know your view. I've been dropping hints along the way anyway. I'm trying to progress the story as best I could but this will be very long. Oh well it's a good challenge. I'm not near the reunion yet. Haha. I'm getting there. I'm getting there. But its hard with these to characters to deal with. They can be a pain! So anway forgive me for the mistakes! And R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Hey people. Boy this story is progressing slowly. Well it's better than nudging too much in one chapter. Besides it's okay if the story would be big. A better challenge for me. Now on with the story! Thank you for the support!

* * *

  
Chapter six: Consequence

"You laughed," she heard him say, "You laughed Pansy. You broke the promise. You broke the Slytherin promise." She could see his smirk growing and growing. It was scaring her. Never before had his smirk thoroughly scared her as this. He was planning something. Something bad. Horrid. She didn't want to know what he was planning.

"I-no! That didn't count!" she protested. But she knew. She wasn't suppose to laugh about it at all. Therefore she broke it. "You led me on! You-"

"You know how it works," she heard Draco say, "you of all people should know how it worked. You created it didn't you?" He caught her. He was right. She thought of the whole procedure. She had the power to impose it. Taking the basics from the unbreakable vow, she crated the Slytherin promise. While people may think it was stupid, Slytherins knew they needed it. Making a promise like that was making a promise with your own kind. They were not to betray each other.. Slytherins stuck together. Especially in a war. It was a promise full of dignity and trust. If you were to betray, your dignity and honor was thrown away. Slytherins were no longer your ally. It was a huge promise and taken seriously.

She bit her lip. "What are you planning?" She kept on biting harder. Draco could pick any consequence. Any. But one in particular bothered her. She knew what he could do.

"Your consequence," he started, looking carefully at her. The gears in his mind were working faster. She did in fact break the promise. So why not use it for your advantage? A Slytherin would do it. "Your consequence....You will become my wife. No questions, no telling, no gossip, no loopholes, no problems." He sounded rather cruel. But they were not friends anymore. He can be cruel. Not friends. He shouldn't care right?

Pansy quickly stood up. She was shaking in anger. "I refuse!" she shouted right out. Her pride was broke right in front of her. However there was more to this than just pride. Draco was the devil to her. He used her. Tormented her. Now he has to the guts to do it again! By Merlin's word, he'll die before doing so! He had nothing to do with her anymore! He was nothing!

Draco only stood up after her and said, "You have no choice." He knew she would run soon but he doubted she could outrun him. The crowds was too dense. She was distraught. Plus those high heels weren't going to do much for her. He knew she would do anything to stop this. Too bad he's got the advantage. "You have to do it. You can't leave."

"Watch me!" she snapped pulling her jacket out from her seat. She was fuming. She was disgusted. She was ready to bolt. She quickly passed him but stood still when he said, "What a shame. Apparently the Queen of Slytherin has fallen."

That statement stopped her. "The Queen of Slytherin has fallen." What in bloody hell does that mean!? She has fallen?! In what way has she fallen!? What was he talking about!? What did he even mean!? She swiftly faced him. "And what in bloody hell do you mean about that?!" she snapped.

Yes she knew this was a stupid move. She knew he was just egging her on. But what was she to cower away from him!? She owns an empire the rivals his! She didn't get involved in the dark arts! She didn't give in! Heck she was crowned Queen of Slytherin to this day! Yet he has the backbone to actually shove even more shit to her face!? Then he insults and pokes at her already shatter pride? She wasn't at all taking this silently!

Draco only shrugged and with a dramatic sight said, "Well, you know. They expect you there. You are the queen of green right?" With that he leaned casually on that chair behind him and smiled at the woman. He can tell he had pushed all the right buttons. No one ever said a pissed off woman can't be taken advantage of for you're own benefit right? Get the rage to boil and cover the cracks. He'll get her soon. He silently thanked the many hours and days he spent perfecting ways to decimate his victims pride and power.

"That doesn't answer anything," she muttered. She itched to leave but she was curious. What does he mean really? I mean, what was he trying to say?

"Well," Draco casually continued, "they'll be disappointed and curious when you're not there. And you know what happens when they feel like that. Oh where, oh where has our queen gone, they'll ask. She abandoned us, they'll scream. All madness just for a little little mistake" He got her there. Well of course she knew what would happen. She wasn't the gossip queen for nothing. They were going to talk. They'll gossip, they'll fib, they'll laugh, they'll want more. Why didn't she show up? She may have been busy? No she may be too ashamed. I mean we now live better lives right? Oh she could just image Greengrass saying that. Her fists clenched. She'd achieve something most of them couldn't even dream of achieving! In her early twenties too! Please! She can crush them any day!

"And," Draco added, "It just takes a little nudge for them to start. Something even a rat can do." He winked at her deviously. Yes he was a rat. A slimy, stupid, evil rat! Rather a ferret is more his animal of choice. But she knew she was trapped. Forced to take the bait.

"You-" she sputtered," You couldn't!" But alas, he would do it. She knew him too well. A little comment like, 'Oh I've heard Pansy wasn't her best,' would upset the whole thing. It'll spread like wildfire. Her pride was already damaged by this insolent bastard, she won't have him ruin in even more. If he were to say something as unnecessary as that, she'll be ruined. She can't handle that. No way. She can't. Apart from her empire, she was also proud of her past as the Slytherin Queen. She may be full of petty lies, but she didn't kneel down to Voldemort. She was smart enough to do that. To this day she was still proud of that knowledge, and she wasn't about to watch it all get ruined.

She was shaking harder now. She didn't know if it was fear or anger anymore. Maybe both in this case. If he killing curse wasn't illegal, she would have hexed him a long time ago. Yet even if it were, she felt she couldn't do it. She had never taken down a human life before. Regardless of the fact that it was completely awful to her. But still...Draco was...Draco was still important to her. Even if he was linked to the bad memories she has.

She didn't even notice Draco inch closer to her face till he said, "Unless you fulfill the promise you can't break, you are stuck," his eyes glinted at her. IT was full of certainty and dare-she-say-it, indifference. It seemed he didn't care much about her, but more about himself. He needed to help himself. The only way he could achieve that was to use her. And she was at this point...powerless.

Her mind almost went blank when he touched her arm. He led her back down to her chair and sat across from her. He's touched seemed to burn her somehow. She expected it to be cold just as his exterior and interior. However it was surprisingly hot. Yet the sensation wasn't just hot but it was also electrifying. It made her shudder. Such an odd feeling.

"Think about it," Draco started staring her down, 'If were to say we were husband and wife. How big would it be?" Well big. Yes. I mean he was handsome, she was beautiful. They were both successful. They were both pureblood Slytherins. They were king and queen really. He was the model husband and she was the perfect trophy wife. Why the heck not? What could go wrong?

Millions of things could go wrong, she reasoned to herself. She knew Draco inside out. H was not perfect. He could hit rock bottom. He could loose his grip. He can give in. She just knew him too well. Even if it was pretend, she can't do it. He was just too much for her now. Yes, she use to adore him to bits. However, it all changed now. She can't stay in the same bloody room as him! She can't fully comprehend things when she's with him. She can't eat properly. She can't drink. She can't walk. She can't talk. She can't sleep. She can't become her own self. He was just so....she just can't. It was over now, but little remains of that incident. They've sorted their differences and went separate ways. It all changed for both of them. People say it was all symptoms of love and she could actually agree to that. But it was not. Not at all. It was more complicated then that.

"And remember..." Draco whispered suddenly, "You said before you owed me. You never did pay me back. It's a perfect token of gratitude no?" What is this, a game!? She growled at him slightly. Di she just think of this as fun!? Some kind of negotiation!? She as practically ready to tear her hair out!

"And all you have to do is nod," Draco finished. He was confident about this. He watched Pansy shuffle in her seat. No doubt she was in a sticky situation. All because of him. Somehow he felt remorse, which slightly disgusted him. He threw down major companies without regret, and he felt sorry for her? Right. The sun was baking him too long.

However he knew her tight spot was to his advantage. If she were to say yes, he would have most of his problems solved. If she were to say no, she'll loose more than her dignity. Slytherins were connected to her highest customers. They could ruin her business. She bit her lip harder. This was bad. Very bad. But...why would she agree to this? To become his puppet once more!? She won't! No way! Just...no way...

"Come one Pansy, it'll be for the best," he urged. Come on. Take the bait. Time to wrap it all up. She sank deeper in her seat. This wasn't helping her. Not one bit. But she has more to loose is she doesn't take it right? I mean, what was the right choice?! Neither of course, but what was the better choice? What to choose?

"So..what-what if I did happen to agree to this then?" she asked silently.

"So you agree?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Well great! Since you agreed we'll get our wedding rings, get you packed, and head of the Manor for tomorrow."

"W-what!? But I didn't-"

"Well come on Pansy! We don't have time to dawdle around!" Wit that he grabbed her and pulled her up. As quick as he could, he pulled out his payment and ushered her out of the place. Pansy was dazed by then. She was too confused. What just happened? Whether it was because she was defeated or tired, she let him do this. Why? She really did not know. Perhaps she just knew she can't win. Well it was only two days right? Two days and out of his grasp.

She swallowed hard. Somehow, deep inside her she was happy. Dare she say it, she was utterly happy. Why? She didn't know. She cursed, "You son of a banshee."  


* * *

  
Note: Uhm merry really late Christmas and happy new years! :D I would have updated sooner but I found the holidays to be rather busy. Too much to do. And I still have to do my homework. Oops. Well enjoy. Sorry for the mistakes and thank you for the support. Tell me what you think!

Oh yeah, is it true J.K. Rowling thought Pansy as the 'Anti-Hermione.' As in someone who represents girls who teased her in school. I find that really funny. Haha.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Okay update! Happy day! I've decided to try and write the draft of this every week, that way I can type it up faster! That's my new years resolution! Hopefully, I'll remember it. I tend to forget my resolutions a lot. Anyway, as for J.K. Rowling hating Pansy, I can only laugh. I just think it's very funny. And I read that she didn't get Pansy married with Draco because she plainly loathes her. I really don't see a point of hating an imaginary character because of experiences of your own, but you know it's a good way to vent. Haha. Anyway, on with the story!!

Chapter seven: Not so romantic start

"You son of a banshee," she muttered once more. Of course Draco completely ignored her. Once out of the ice cream shop, Draco had whisked her Gringotts for a visit. She stared perplexed with his actions. It seems he had it all planned out. He hurriedly told his plot to her, but she was lost in his words already. She was glad when Draco refrained to tell her the rest till they get there. Though somehow she felt that she was going to be in a worse position by that time. As they neared Draco's vault, she heard his say, "First we have to get to your house. Get all your things and-"

She frowned deeply and interrupted, "Wait! Pack?! Pack what exactly?!" Draco stared at her bemused. He didn't have to say much to her. She was smart enough to figure out what he was saying. She connected the ideas together and grew even more raged. What?! "I refuse to live with you!"

"Oh, is this there a problem?" Draco asked crossing his arms. He tapped impatiently on his left arm. He wondered slightly when this damn cart on wretched wheels will ever get to his vault. He only watched Pansy with a calculating eye. She couldn't say much to him, much less object to his actions. Like he had said, 'No questions, no telling, no gossip, no loopholes, no problems.'

Pansy slumped back in her seat with a sigh. Damn her and her mouth. Before she knew it, they arrived in Draco's vault. Upon opening it, she was amazed at how much money it held. It was not because she has never seen that much money, but it was because there was too much money. She had always thought that Draco kept his wealth more in France than back here. Or was this just a little bit of his wealth? She had to smirk. Perhaps Draco did make good choices, but she didn't exactly give a damn about his wealth. She had her own money anyway. Besides, she didn't know if he got this money legally or not. She wasn't willing to figure it out either.

She watched Draco take out a medium sized bag and reached closer to his coins. She looked around. Was it just her, or does this vault hold more galleons than anything? Perhaps a bit of knuts stack by the corner over there and sickles stacked over to the left, but it was mostly all galleons. She had to roll her eyes. Right, he was still stuck up, expensive Draco after all. What surprised her was the fact that Draco just picked randomly. He just went over to the nearest stack and shoved as much gold as he could inside his bag. What the bloody hell was he thinking? Does he calculate how much money he should take?

"Of course not," she muttered to herself. He doesn't even know how many times he looks at himself in the reflection every day. Like he has the brains to calculate how much he needs. She shook her head. If she were him, she would have saved this collection and invest it in something worth while. Perhaps a resort for retirement or something.

"Oi!" she jumped. Draco was standing right in front of her. He had put away his coins and was now trying to get her attention. It seemed she was drifting again.

"Were you that amazed Parkinson?" he teased with a smirk.

"Shut up you arse! Let's just go."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

"You son of a banshee," she muttered for the third time at day. After Gringotts she was whisked off to her house before she could even breathe. Draco was clearly in a hurry. She slightly wondered how he found out where she lived. Did she happen to mention where lived before? She had no memory of it. Or did Narcissa tell him?

"Stop calling me that you witch," Draco snapped back. As soon as they set foot in her bedroom, Draco had set her to work. She pursed her lips dissatisfied. She had too much to pack. She had too much to take care of. What should she do with her other plans? What about that benefit event later on? Did Michelle take the designs already? She sighed. She flicked her wand towards her walk in closet. Clothes she had chosen mentally flew out and folded itself neatly in her cases. Right, right. Now where was that cloak?

Draco had taken charge of putting her papers inside her cases. He shook his head in disapproval. Good grief, she insisted on using separate cases for all of her belongings. One for her tops. One for her bottoms. Her shoes. Her books and papers. Her accessories. Her necessities. What doesn't she understand about bottom-less cases!? It's simple! You fill it with whatever you want and it never gets full or heavy! Oh just like magic! Yet she insists on using multiple ones. In the end, they were still annoyances they had to drag around. Complicated women she is.

Pansy let out a sigh. Her room looks rather empty now. All thanks to Mr. Blackmail over here. Yet she still did not get one thing. "Explain to me why I have to move in with you," she demanded.

"Didn't I say to drop that topic?" he drawled. He dropped her books inside the bag unceremoniously. Great, talk about being organized. She just glared daggers at him and he sighed. "Do you honestly think it will be all over after the reunion?" he added, "Certainly not."

That caused her to choke slightly. "What?!" she screeched. The reunion was two days inside the castle. They get to sleep in their old dorms and visit their teachers. That was it. After two days she thought that was it. She didn't expect anything after! Two days was torture enough. This was not part of the deal!

"Is there a problem?" Draco inquired smirking slightly. She stared to turn pink once again. Ah she was mad. He had the most amazing ability to get her mad. Well she can't do much can she?

"Of course there is a problem!" She snapped. He raised his amused expression. He didn't have to say much. He said not to cause problems. She was causing a problem once again. She knew she can't cause anything and it didn't suit her. She was already muttering to herself about being stupid. He had to smile wider at that. She looked rather...cute to him. She looked angered and confused with all this mess around her. He wondered slightly what she does when she handles business.

"You see Pansy," he began," Mother plans to keep me prisoner in that manor for a week after the reunion. That could only mean a banquet or two would be planned. It's just too much of her style not to expect this. You has my wife has to be there," he finished. He stopped shortly at wife. Pansy as his wife. Odd. Well of course it was odd, it was Pansy!

"That doesn't mean I can't just show up and act the part!" she growled.

"You need to personify the space with your own style. Not to mention the fact we have to work on the act. Not all of the Slytherins are dimwits you know." With that he turned towards her bookcase once more. "Now what other books do you need?"

She frowned distastefully at him. Not all dimwits eh? Could have fooled her. She rolled her eyes. At least he had the decency to help. Barely. She might as well be his slave if this keeps continuing. What was weird was, she felt rather okay with this than before. Well she may have gotten use to it. It may have just sunk in. I mean, what was there to do in this situation. It didn't help to grumble out your misfortune or to keep on denying the fact. It was actually good that she has gotten a bit use to it. Of course that didn't mean she was happy with it.

"Pansy! Are you deaf!? What books?!"

"What? Oh - the three red ones up top and the blue one down to the left!" She said hurriedly. Whatever the case, she might as well get over with all of this. Just three weeks with Malfoy and she's free. Then she'll steer clear from his path and hope to god they shall never cross. Her little conversation for old times sakes just landed her a gig as a 'pretend' wife. She wasn't making anymore conversations after this.

While Pansy was busy locking up the rest of her things, she mindlessly ordered her house elves to do as she told them so. Tell Eric I'll do this when I get back. Tell Pierre I'll have to cancel the meeting till next month. Tell who-ever-his-name-is to do some crap for once. Draco flinched slightly. He was getting a migraine already. Perhaps it's because of too much thinking at once or her voice. "Oh tell-" he heard her squeak suddenly. Yes, it was her voice.

He leaned down to her bookshelf to grab the rest of her books. Normally he would have just stood back and watched, but they were in a hurry. Right. It was the blue book down the bottom right? Or was it on top. He grabbed the first blue book he could find and to his annoyance he yanked several books out as well. One in particular caught his attention. It was a green book with it's outside covered in velvet. One side was the intricate design of a silver snake and the other side was stamped with the Slytherin logo.

Taking a quick glance to see if she was looking, he snatched the book and flipped it open. He was curious. He certainly never remembered getting a book like this when he was in school. Heck he was a prefect too! He smirked. Good to know Pansy was a Slytherin to the very end. Maybe it was good they crowned her Queen of Slytherin. Well she was better than Daphne Greengrass or her bubble-headed, idiot sister. In all honesty, he never particularly liked the Greengrass sisters. Both were pretty dimwitted and were only concerned with their looks. Sure they were both gorgeous, but he didn't want to hang out with people who couldn't figure out what the difference between the sentence, 'I fell', to the landmark, 'Eiffel.' Yes they were just that dumb.

So then, he began to read the first few sentences of the first page.

_December 26th,_

_Mother gave me this book in hopes of me using it. Apparently she'd rather I voice my feelings and opinions with ink rather than out loud. I think it's rather ridiculous, but I admit that I do need to keep some secrets to myself. Speaking of secrets, I recently heard that Draco-_

He stopped when he realized what this was.. a diary. Pansy Parkinson's diary. Suddenly he felt like the teenager he use to be. He felt like he was in third year all over again and he had just snuck back to the castle from Honeydukes. There was that thrill once more. Boy, he hasn't felt that in a long time. He was honestly reading Pansy's diary. He knew this was an important moment right here. Not to many people ever set sight on Pansy's dairy, yet along touch it. He was special.

This was probably written during third year. He could tell from the handwriting. Pansy has this slight obsession with having good penmanship. She would keep changing hers till it fits her personality at that time. During first year it was the very girly kind that was in cursive and was rather big. Plus she dots hears with her eyes and puts those pathetic emoticons after a sentence. Then during second year she removed all of those idiotic add-ons and opted for fancier and smaller writing. By third year she thought that her penmanship took too long so she changed it to print. Now there were to curves but straight lines, but it was rather big.. Of course it changed once more by fourth year. It was still print but it got smaller. He couldn't remember much after fourth year. He didn't pay much attention after that.

Since this book was written with big print, it can only mean that it was written during their third year. His mind was reeling. Only during third year? What about all the other years? Quickly he bent down and searched through the bottom bookcase again. Surprisingly, his guess was right. There were other books. However, that was not the surprising part. Yes there were books for each year after that but they were all decorated oddly, well to him anyway. The other books were labeled with the other houses symbols. In order came: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. The last book was a mix of all the houses, much like the Hogwarts seal. Rather surprising really. Why would she have books with seals of the other houses? And he thought she wasn't particularly fond of Hogwarts? He bit his lip. His hands twitched to gather them up and take them. He was just curious. There was so much valuable information in these books. No doubt most of them were gossip, but as the years will pass there would be much more. He gulped. So much more. And he would know, that is, if he took them.

He glanced back at Pansy. She was too preoccupied with something. Draco swallowed hard and took a deep breath. He gave in to temptation. He just had to know. He was willing to bet he'll uncover more about those two years when he wasn't there. He took out his wand and turned the books into a smaller size; he then shoved them in his pocket. He stood up and went over to the case to deposit the other books. He glanced once more at Pansy. Somehow, he just knew the information in those books will lead to something bad. His hand twitched; he couldn't wait. In the next few hours, he was going to know things even the great Merlin would kill to find out. He would unravel her world; he didn't feel any remorse either.

* * *

"Stop touching me!" Pansy cried trying to shove Draco's arm away. Once more, she was whisked away to another place after packing. Apparently they were going to some store. What made her jump was Draco's arm suddenly encircled around her waist. She literally wanted to scream, but then she remember it was only Draco. However, what in the world is he doing!?

Draco only tightened his grip harder. The faster they get this done, the faster he can get his arm off her damn waist. She only squeaked and protested louder. He growled in annoyance. When will she ever stop giving him a hard time? Never? Women. They have issues. Perhaps this is why he didn't want a wife. They were too needy, emotional, and were just an annoyance. Of course he needed her to carry out his plan.

"I said, stop touch me!" she shouted louder. She wanted no physical contact for him. Sure they were pretending to be husband and wife but that could be done without physical contact. Just saying lies was enough!

"We're entering a bloody jewelry store," Draco muttered to her, "they expect us to be husband and wife. Just go along with it, and do as told." He steered her towards the door and muttered something about Harry Winston. Who?!

"They're not that dumb to not figure out that we're husband and wife!" she snapped. Like she said before. They can pull it without physical contact what-so-ever.

"I'd rather do this with the least amount of talking," Draco only answered, "I'm not fond of calling you names either." Her eyes widened slightly? Has he gone mental? He just insulted her a moment ago! That was calling names! Then she stopped herself. There are other names though....right? I mean there was words like: sweety, dear, darling, etc. She shuddered. He's right. She didn't think both of them could spit out any of those words. However she didn't think Draco would do something like that. He was one good liar. He could pull it off without making a face, but he would rather hug her than say simple words? What kind of thinking process was that? Has he gone officially mental?!

She stopped her struggling and let him guide her to the door. They were greeted by a woman in her forties. She couldn't help but stifle a small laugh. It looked like this woman was going through her mid-life crisis. She was wearing a pink business suit and her chest seemed to be pushed up a bit more than any normal woman's would. She wore a thick amount of make up. By the looks of her face, she charmed it so that it her wrinkles wouldn't be noticeable. She smiled at them brightly and greeted, "Well hello! Oh look at you two! How cute! Can I help you two love birds!?"

Pansy couldn't help but put up a grin on her face. It wasn't because of happiness either. She was holding laughter inside. The woman had something stuck between her teeth and she couldn't help but ogle if for a minute. She noticed Draco scrunch his nose for a second before turning back to his normal face. "Yes, you see my wife was mugged a couple of days ago." The woman gasped and put a hand on her mouth. She looked sympathetically at Pansy, as if she was raped.

Pansy's eyes widened considerably. What?! She was what?! She put her hand on Draco's arm as if she was giving a loving gesture of support. However in reality, she dug her fingers hard to ask what the hell he was thinking. Draco only pulled her harder against him and continued, "She wasn't completely harmed but they took all her belongings and snapped her wand in two."

She made a small sound of surprise. They did what to her now? The woman made a sound of pity, "Oh poor dear. Bless god you didn't get hurt." Yes. Bless her. Draco smirked slightly. It seemed he was enjoying this fib. "They also took her wedding ring. To make her feel better, we came here to get her a new one. For me too. That way we could have one that would somewhat match." Pansy couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly. What kind of fib was this?! Right, Draco was loosing his touch.

Apparently the woman took all of this and gushed. "Oh how cute! Ma'am you are very lucky to have a husband like him! Now over to the right are some rings you may like," she gestured to the back right of the store, "call me if you need me!" They walked away from the gushing woman, who had turned to her co-worker to tell her about their cute 'story.' Once out of earshot Pansy hissed, "Mugged!?"

"Mugged."

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"It worked didn't it. Now just shut up and find a damn ring. Preferably one from Harry Winston. I hear they're one of the best."

"A ring?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Why the hell do they have to be a real ring? After this she'll just throw it out anyway.

"Don't expect me to kneel down and give it to you romantically. It's all for show," Draco snapped turning to some rings on display to his left. Right, right. For show. She almost wanted to hit herself. Her head wasn't working correctly. Of course it was all for show. When they actually show up to reunion, no doubt the girls will pounce one her. Since when!? Oh, how is life with him!? Oh, what does your ring look like!? If she were going to get a cheap ring, no doubt she'll look like a joke. She couldn't just see Daphne's face now. Of course she needs a classy, fashionable, and expensive ring!

She turned to Draco, "Price doesn't matter right?"

"Are you stupid?" She glared at him. He only sneered. Of course it doesn't matter.

* * *

"Stupid banshee woman!" Draco growled as soon as they left the store. Both were red in the face as they scurried out of the place. That woman had seemingly forced Draco to put on Pansy's ring, and for Pansy to do the same. It was rather awkward for both of them. However not only did the woman insist, but everyone in the place did too. They said that it was romantic for them to do it again. So, in ways there were forced to do it.

Pansy didn't say much of anything. She was too embarrassed too. She felt like she was in the altar when she slipped Draco's ring on. She stared at the ring he bought for her. It was a 120 carat Harry Winston with a classical, three-ring look. She wondered slightly how she never knew Harry Winston was a wizard. She always thought of him as a muggle. Well, people learn things everyday right? She sighed, "So...what now?"

Draco looked down at her. His cheeks were loosing their reddish color and it made him seemingly harmless for a minute. "What else? We tell my parents."

"What?"

* * *

Notes: Whoo. A lot happened, but I had to progress it along you know. I still didn't touch Hogwarts yet. Meaning the drama has only begun. Boy I'm slow. Well enjoy. R&R! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Update! Update! Woot! I'm getting good at this, write everyday thing. Haha. I waste valuable sleeping hours, which results to a grumpy disposition in the morning. Still, I think this is good. Somewhat. Haha. Well on with the story!

Chapter eight: Approval

"What?" Narcissa Malfoy gasped. She had gone home distraught when she couldn't find Draco anywhere. She had gone from store to store, and questioned people around her. 'Excuse me, have you seen a man who is blond. About six feet, grey eyes, a grump disposition?' She looked like an idiot. It reminded her slightly of the time, when she thought she lost Draco in Diagon Alley. That day, she was on the verge of helpless tears. However, she found that he had merely followed Lucius around Knockturn Alley. She berated Lucius about bringing him, but she was happy she got her son back.

This happiness can only rival the happiness she felt now. Draco came home. Yes she was very happy about that. So he didn't run back to France as she speculated! Oh how nice! However, her happiness was cut short when he had announced a rather...surprising development. Instead of fleeing back to France, he went and got a wife!? Not just any wife either. Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. Instead of being generally happy about all of this, she looked panicked and tired, like she was dragged all over the place. What did he do? Corner her into marriage? How right she was.

"Are you saying you and Pansy are engaged now?" she pressed staring hard at her only son. She can usually tell if he lies. He may not have the same symptoms of lying like most people do, but he had some. For instance, his eyes would glint that certain Malfoy way. His mouth with twitch just slightly. He usually would come in casually. It was little things, but she learned from them. She really knew if he was lying, though she let some slide sometimes. Just to see what will happen, and for him to learn his lesson. Most of the times, he learns his lessons.

"Mother, this is not a real marriage," Draco clarified. He rolled his eyes. She actually thought it was a real engagement. Please. He had brains to figure out that Pansy wasn't exactly his choice of a woman. Hypocrite. If he remembered correctly, Pansy was one of the top contenders to be his wife. Well that was before. Times changed now.

"Not a real marriage?" She questioned. Suddenly she seemed even more suspicious. Her eyes narrowed and she straightened her form. To Pansy, it was like seeing the Mrs. Malfoy from before. During the war, she seemed like this. She was both tense and radiated power. It was rather scary. Even Draco's sureness lowered down. She bit her lip. This was not going well. Draco was still a momma's boy. Narcissa obviously held more power over him.

"Well...yes. It's something to...solve my problem," Draco managed to say. That one sentence clicked everything for Narcissa. They could tell she was linking everything together. She even took detail of the rings that glinted from their fingers. Her eyes narrowed even more. They both gulped. They weren't sure how she'll take this. Pansy was rather scared and happy at the same time. She looked like she was about to burst out shouting. It was fine by her, if she were able to break this whole thing up. Draco on the other hand was carefully calculating his mothers actions. Most likely...most likely, she'll do that.

Narcissa could almost smile. This was a humorous matter to her. For Draco to go this far, for a simple fib. Well it wasn't exactly simple, but he could turn it to his benefit. Oh Draco, oh Draco. You pick the most complex thing to do? You could do some much more easier things. Yet, his whole idea amused her. Her hermit Draco actually went with a plan like this. If it weren't as mental as it sounds, she would have put her foot down. Since it was as mental as it seems, she's letting this go through. Partly for her own amusement, but more for Draco's expense. She always let him learn his lessons. This one was a great opportunity. Plus, with a little nudge and polishing, he could break out from his loner habit. Pansy was a great choice. She was quite the little spotlight in the wizarding world. No doubt this will be a very fun ride.

She started to laugh. She can only imagine what these two idiots in front of her would do. While Pansy may think this was torture, she viewed this differently. It was like a show. A comedy show or one of her comedic books. It was a good laugh. So comical in many ways. Pansy looked at her confused. She has never seen Mrs. Malfoy laugh so merrily and freely. In fact, she didn't think she ever heard Mrs. Malfoy laugh with the exception of snickers for someone's expense. "A-are you meaning to say you paid Pansy into being your wife?" she forced out, trying to regain herself.

"Not necessarily," Draco answered simply. Pansy let out a small sound of disgust. It was more like blackmail. She glanced to see Draco's facial expression. He seemed...use to it? Maybe he expected all of this. Perhaps Draco saw this coming? She certainly didn't. Then again, he was their son after all.

Narcissa sobered herself and she examined the couple in front of her. Pansy seemed to be fuming. She nodded silently to herself. Apparently she was dragged in to this. Draco was Draco. While he was unemotional in the face, she stayed fixed on his small gestures. His hands twitch and clench from time to time. He's rigid. His eyes glinted seriousness. Hmm, Draco was definitely thinking seriously. He'll work something out. Yes, he will. She smirked silently. While she felt like she has to scold him for his inconsiderate behavior, but she felt it was not her place. This situation needed more...action. Just to see where it goes. She was positive it would be amusing.

"Now Draco, you have to think about all the consequences. Are you even sure that it's a good idea?" Pansy's eyebrows rose higher. She wasn't expecting laughter and gentle questions. Perhaps the war has made Mrs. Malfoy soft.

"I know what I'm doing mother," Draco answered, "now if you excuse us. Pansy must make herself at home." With that he turned and grabbed Pansy out to the door. Before they could close it, Narcissa called, "Come back down in an hour for dinner. We all must talk about this."

Pansy could almost feel Draco stiffen before relaxing once more. "Alright," he said before closing it shut. He let out a sigh and muttered, "Come on." He almost dragged her down the corridor. She bit her lip. Apparently Draco had more harder things to tackle than her.

She ripped her arm away and shed, "There is no need for you to show me the way. I know this house a bit too much." That was true. She has spent most of her summers here as a child. Of course, that was back when there were actually bright summers.

"Whatever Parkinson, just get your arse upstairs," Draco barked. There is no need for her attitude now. His mind worked out ways for his own advantage. While Pansy was a clear answer, there were obstacles as always. One was his parents. His mother he could easily overcome, but his father was something else. In fact, he didn't know what his father would say. He hasn't seen dear-old Lucius yet. What was he suppose to say? 'Hello father. Oh yes, I'm quite fine. You? Oh, that's great to hear. Well, I recently black-mailed my way to a wife. Other than that, everything is great.' He could just picture his father's face. He would brush his long hair aside and stand up to face him directly. He would test if he was mental or hexed. Perhaps even drugged. To summarize, he wasn't going to take this well.

Now seeing as this is Pansy Parkinson, he just knew his father would put his foot down. "Do you have any idea how this will ruin our relationships with the Parkinsons!? Draco think before you act!" He could hardly care about their connections with Pansy's family. So they're a great, honest family friend? What did he care? Well of course his father cared. It was hard to gain a family's loyalty like that. Right. You can't gain loyalty from anyone. He knew that.

"Draco!" Pansy's voice snapped his train of thought. He jumped slightly and looked around. Apparently he found his way back to his room. Pansy had a defiant stare on her face.

"What?!" he barked. Already Pansy was getting him past irritated. How is it that women had this ability!?

"You expect me to sleep in the same bed as you!?" she cried out outraged. Draco's eyes flicked from her red face to the bed she indicated. It was a king sized bad, lavished with green silk. He was willing to say that his mother had it especially made for him. His eyes snapped back to Pansy. Stupid woman.

"Are you daft Parkinson?" he sneered, "you're not sleeping in my bed. You're sleeping" -he pointed to the left ceiling- "in the guest bed over there." Then Pansy remembered. Draco had a guestroom in his room. It was like a patio inside, that was attached to the wall and ceiling. It was used for sleepovers as a child. It would show itself when the owner of the house wanted it to.

She looked up to see the banister slowly reveal itself. The circling stairs began to lower itself down to them. When you get up there, you would find as many beds as you need. In this case, one for her. It was also equipped with a desk, walk in closet, and bedside tables complete a nice lamp. She stared back at Draco who smirked at her. Pain in the back.

He only said in response, "Well? Are you going to unpack or not?" She looked expectantly at him. He raised and eyebrow. "What? I'm not helping you." She let out a small noise of insult. He could at least be civil. They were technically husband and wife now. Of course in the public eye. In private, they're a couple of squealing, brawling adults. Oh perfect, now they are like man and wife.

Draco watched Pansy climb up the stairs. He'll leave her to her nonsense for now. He scrunched his nose in exasperation. Now what to say to father?

* * *

"I-Draco! Must we do this?" Pansy inquired. She felt jittery and scared. Why? She wasn't quite sure of this. They were about to see Draco's parents. She had chosen a simple emerald dress for the occasion. Apparently they had to do a formal dinner together. She was already biting her lip. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She shouldn't though. She has eaten dinner with these people her whole life. However, today was different. Somehow it was like the first time all over again. This time, she was an adult who was more conscious of what is happening around her. She felt like she was going to be cornered. Interrogated senseless. Lucius Malfoy would question her. With his sharp eyes, she was sure he would break her. They were just too scary.

Draco only nodded, quite unsure of the situation. He wasn't in a technical advantage this time. Unlike his mother, who he kept contact with, he barely talked to his father. Sure, they exchanged the usual letters but none where it revealed any change in attitude. His mother's personality changed, but he wasn't sure of his father. He knew that it changed. The war changed everyone. However, how did it change? How did it affect him? How does he act now?

He glanced down at the woman in question. Then there was her to worry about. What would she say if father happens to question her? He could only rely on the fact that she had a backbone. The Queen of Slytherin surely had that. Still, she looked nervous. His eyes narrowed. He'll have to do something if she freezes.

They entered the dining room silently. Lucius and Narcissa were already seated. They were at the head of the table and greeted both with a nod. Draco and Pansy took their respective seats opposite of them. Somehow the table seemed longer now. The delicious food didn't seem appetizing either. It was suppose to quench her nerves and hunger. Rather, she felt worse.

"Father, Mother," Draco addressed. Pansy gave a small smile. Lucius merely gestured them to be comfortable. He was in no mood for formalities today. So they sat there, waiting for the host to say something.

Lucius complied with a simple, "Let's eat." With that they dug into their feast, trying to ignore the awkward atmosphere around them. Draco took this time to carefully study his father. Lucius has indeed aged. His platinum hair was rather white now. His face was visible of wrinkles. However, he seemed fit and strong as ever. From the looks of his face, you can see a man who has struggled his way through life. Indeed he has given in to the darkness, but he was fortunate to be saved. To him, his father reflected a different personality completely. The eyes that use to show coldness and indifference now looked worn. He has seen many, and most were not be seen. He looked down at his food. How does that affect his character though?

It was silent for a while and Pansy was tense. She didn't like this atmosphere. Not at all. He seemed alright but in deep though. Narcissa seemed solemn, but she was the closest to being normal. She can't really read any distinct expression on Mr. Malfoy's face. She shuddered slightly. She didn't like his company.

"Well then," she almost jumped when Lucius began to talk, "Draco, I'm going to skip over all the formalities and get to the point." Draco's head shot up and his eyebrows raised. Hm, it seems his father didn't bother with formalities now. Interesting. His best bet was to see what he'll dish out. Draco nodded and let Lucius continue.

Lucius merely wiped his mouth and started once more, "And what, may I ask, will you gain from this Draco? How will this affect you?" Pansy looked at him too. She was curious to what he'll say.

"Nothing in particular," Draco answered simply. Pansy choked slightly. What?! She was about to say something when Draco added, "I have more to loose than I am to gain. Naturally, I'll go through with it." She closed her mouth. Bastard. He gave her a heart attack for a second there.

"I can only imagine," Lucius commented. Pansy glanced at him, then back at Draco. It seemed that Lucius understood everything already. It was like Draco had no need to explain it. Lucius already had it all worked out. "However," he continued, "I am not comfortable with you doing this to Ms. Parkinson." She let out a small smile. Finally, some understanding.

Her slight happiness died down when Lucius suddenly asked, "Tell me Ms. Parkinson. Do you agree with any of this?"

That question caught Pansy completely. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Naturally she would say, "Of course not!" However, she must remember that she was in the presence of a Malfoy. One doesn't just act uncivilized in front of the head Malfoy. So what was she suppose to say? "No sir. I do not agree with any of this." It sounded foreign but correct to her. However she must voice her thoughts.

A small nudge from Draco made her glance at him. He was giving her that look. That look that just said, 'Say anything and you die.' That look made her gulp. Her life was already bad enough when he showed up. If she screwed this, he would appear in the next chapter of her life. None of it will be pleasant either. She whimpered silently. She was a lost cause.

"Ah...," she began trying to find words, "I...I-" -she glanced nervously at Draco- "agree with Draco. I will loose more if I don't go through with this." This in fact was true. Still she had to swallow a whole lot of her pride to say it. She could almost feel Draco smirk beside her. She had let him win this. For Merlin's sake, why did she say that? She should have voiced her thoughts! She was capable enough to take Draco on! She was sure Mr. Malfoy would have not approved if she had said something. So why? Why in the world would she go through with this?!

"I see," Lucius said. She could feel him calculating her. It was like he fully examined her face to uncover all her secrets. So this was what they called the famous 'Malfoy stare.' It was as famous as the Malfoy smirk or sneer. No doubt, Draco could do this perfectly. Scary.

Her eyes landed at Narcissa. She hadn't realized that she had completely pushed aside her food and stared hard at them. Her eyes trained at their face then it snapped to Draco's face. A small smile was lingering on her lips and she muttered to herself.

She looked down at her food. She lost her appetite. The atmosphere completely ruined it. She couldn't take it. They were being evaluated. She was being evaluated. She didn't like it. She had heard Malfoy stares were tough. However, she didn't expect them to be like this. Their stares were making her feel like putty. It was downright embarrassing and she was getting paranoid.

"Father. Mother. Will you excuse us?" Draco suddenly said. The two older adults simultaneously nodded and soon the couple fled out of the dining room. Pansy didn't mind Draco grabbing her arm hard. It was better, really.

Once out of earshot Narcissa broke into a grin. She stared merrily at her husband who sat there amused. "So," she questioned, "What do you think?"

Lucius only raised an eyebrow to question her. "Are you sure this will end well?" he asked. He certainly wasn't sure. Just by looking at the two, one can see a boundary. It's going to take a whole lot of shedding pride just for them to open up to each other.

Narcissa nodded placing her hand on top of her husband. "I'm sure. A mother knows best!" That statement made Lucius reminisce about his childhood. Didn't his own mother use to say that? Didn't she say when he question why Narcissa was chosen as his wife? He smirked. That's right. A mother knows best.

"This will be an intriguing year," he said. Narcissa chuckled next to him. Of course it was. At least there would be something to entertain them this year. It was better than

chatting with Mrs. Cutters about god knows what. Heavens, that woman can talk up a storm!

"One week," Lucius started, "One week and we'll see what happens. One week."

* * *

Note; Okay I haven't kept with the whole updating every week thing. Sorry. Sorry. Well, exams can do that. Crushes too. And...drama. Well, I was distracted. To make up with it, I'm submitting another chapter after this. We'll see how it goes. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Right, my promises were pretty much crushed into rubble. Wow. I know, I know. Well I'm trying to make it up! :P Well on with the story.

Chapter nine: It begins

Draco let out a deep breath. One night. Just one more night. And then the journey to Hogwarts begins again. He glanced to the cases near the foot of his bed. He could remember packing like this as a child. However, his luggage was a trunk of his belongings. He only packed two cases this time. An amount considerably smaller than before. His eyes wandered over to the cases near the stairs to Pansy's room. He couldn't say the same for that woman though. Might as well pack this whole damn castle into her case while she's at it.

"Draco?" Speaking of that woman, he turned his attention to the banister up above. Pansy leaned loosely against the railings, looking down at him. Well at least she seemed to be finished packing.

"Parkinson," he acknowledged. Pansy couldn't help but rolled her eyes. Honestly, old habits die hard.

"You have to remember not to call me that," she warned. With a flick of her wand, the rest of her luggage slowly floated with the rest. "I'll leave my bags there. Don't you go peeking inside it! Well goodnight." Not bothering for an answer, she shut her lights and promptly went to sleep.

He scoffed silently. As if he would ever bother to look through her belongings. He wouldn't give a damn what she carried inside her bags. With a sigh, he snapped his bag shut and bought them next to Pansy's. Better to leave them in one pile for easy access. Satisfied, he climbed into bed and closed his light. Silently, he crawled into bed. This whole week has been a blur. It certainly was uneventful. It was annoying on his behalf but it was a show for his parents. Especially for his mother.

* * *

(Flashback)

Draco let out a growl. Oh it was a show alright, a definite hit with his parents. He could see his mother laughing merrily. His father was smirking broadly. His humiliation grew when his mother said, "Oh how fun the young are these days!" God, she made it sound as if they were truly married. Please, it was enough to pretend they were married, it was too much to batter his pride say they are married.

And it was all because of this stupid woman next to him. He glared down at her. "I don't have germs you know," he snapped.

Pansy challenged his glare, "Really? How should I know where you're hand has been!?"

"I could say the same for you!"

"You...you-you nincompoop! I'm a lady!"

"Hah! Lady my ass! And what 'lady' calls a gentleman such as myself a nincompoop!?"

"This lady! And you are no gentleman!" Pansy shouted aggravated, "And..and-this landy rejects the idea of clinging into your hand like a helpless wench!"

Draco stood his ground. He was ready for a battle, "What is wrong with just holding my hand!? That does not justify you as a helpless wench you idiot! How simple can it be!? I can even wear gloves if it suits you!"

"That's not the point!?"

"Then what is the bloody point then Parkinson!? Do enlighten me!"

"I- you...god!" You don't understand!" she sputtered out! By then she was livid. Her face was completely crimson. Be it by anger or embarrassment. Her figure was tense. She was shaking, almost ready to pounce on him. However she remembered the rules of etiquette. She was certainly going to break a dozen if not more if she did.

Instead, she turned her heel and left. She completely ignored Draco's shouts to come back. She only responded when Draco cried, "And were do you think you're going!? This isn't over yet!"

Her eyes flashed but she dared not to turn around, "Oh it is over! I'm going to the garden! I refuse to fight with something like this with you!" So she took of and left the room. The constant shouts in her head was bothering her. They were confusing really.

Draco watched her go in shock. Pansy was one of the many that usually listened to him before. What happened to that? He shook his head. Too many things changed. He fumed. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She can't even hold his damn hand for Salazar's sake! What happened before. He successfully wrapped his arm around her! And he remembered doing this as teens. What was wrong with her now!? There was no difference!

"Now Draco," his mother began reproachfully. He sighed. Great. With a fake innocent look he turned to her, "Yes mother?"

* * *

Pansy let out a sigh and dropped down on the white bench. She had taken a stroll to the gardens and felt considerably calmer. She stared absent-minded at the endless flowers in front of her. Like a sea, it was. It would look beautiful when the sun sets. She smiled. She was rather fond of this garden. Narcissa was a nature lover, like herself, and she sought to make the garden rather grand. Of course she didn't have the green thumb like she did, so she hired professionals to take care of the gardens. Guess they did their job. It had a lush environment that may make Adam and Eve's garden second best. A sea of color surrounded a rather big fountain. It was a tribute fountain for Slytherin House. Figures. The Malfoys do pride themselves for being part of Slytherin. Rather...ironic. A snake in a garden. She chuckled softly.

She breathed in. Still, it was such a place that could melt your tensions away. She wasn't sure why she had reacted so violently when Draco held her hand. It was unexpected really. The moment they touched, she felt the sudden burning sensation that scared her. Thus she tore her hand away. It left her hand numb and searing with heat, while her little heart ran a marathon without her body mimicking it's movements. She felt queasy to be honest. It was like being trapped in hell and heaven. At the same time. Once again, ironic, as she turned up in such a contradicting place.

What confused her the most was why she reacted like that. Why? She held Draco's hand before. Hell, they did more than just hold hands. Didn't he just recently wrap his arms around her form? Oh yes, that goes way past the boundaries of just physical contact with hands. What difference does that make? The fact that there was skin on skin contact? Pish posh. No. There was definite skin contact before. Of course they were much younger back then. Still, it was idiotic to think she would be so reactive to mere hand holding. "How pathetic," she murmured. Let's not forget the humiliation she felt upon acting that way in front of the Malfoys. Yes, that was quite lady like was in not?

"At least you know you're pathetic," she heard a certain Malfoy say above her. She loked up to see Draco smirking as arrogant as ever. She frowned. She wasn't particularly expecting his presence now. The last thing she needed as an arrogant fool with a smirk that killed to here. Why not just send Merlin why don't you!?

"Leave me alone," she groaned turning away from him. She wasn't in the mood to see him, yet alone interact with the bloody jerk. Just think peace. Think flowers. Think serenity. Think about the years when he wasn't in your life! Yes, that'll do someone good.

Draco merely shook his head. Women. As if a moment of solitude actually helps. Most women crave companionship than solitude. Pansy was not different. So he put on a smirk and said, "Now why would a man leave their wife when it's obvious she's upset?" He almost choked at those words. Never thought they would be hard to say.

Pansy spared a backwards glance at him. Her eyebrows were raised slightly, "You would," she answered mockingly. Draco's smirk widened. She knew him well. She continued, "Now what do you want Draco? I've known you for years. You would have eaten horse dung than run after a woman."

Ignoring her comment he began, "About the situation..."

Pansy cut him off with a small gesture, "I know, I'll try harder! I just got..surprised is all." Draco nodded. Whichever goes with him. No doubt it would be awkward if he began to speak to her 'with care' as his mother said. He would have no idea to begin.

"Alright," he said, "Now get up before you get mud on your robes. You'll look filthy." Deciding to be the gentleman, he offered her a hand up. Pansy rolled her eyes and sighed. She reached up to grasp his hand. As she got up, Pansy noticed Draco's widened smirk. "What now?" she growled disgruntled.

"We're holding hands," he merely clarified. Pansy's eyes trained to their conjoined hands. She suddenly felt flustered once more. "Is there a problem?" Draco pressed.

"You're hands are sweaty."

"Shut up Parkinson."

* * *

(Morning)

"Draco! I can't find..."

"It's on the drawer."

"...oh. Well I also..."

"It's behind you."

"Will you stop-"

"No I won't. Did you get everything?" Draco questioned as he fixed the green and silver tie around his neck. He grimaced at his attire. It resembled that of the old Hogwarts uniform, subtracting the crest that was noticeably absent. There were also slight touches that made it more formal than school like. He turned to Pansy. His eyes skimmed over her attire. She was wrapped in and emerald green dress that was knee high. It was simple, but a tad bit low on her chest area. His eyebrow raised. Well, at least she was making use of her qualities. Quite Pansy like. Still, he thought the outfit was a bit too muggle like for him. He presumed it was designed by her. He shrugged. She looked decent.

"Malfoy honestly," Pansy began, "I really doubt this plan will work." He rolled his eyes. Still having doubts? She sighed upon seeing the look on his face. Right. Fine, let him embarrass himself.

"Just stick to the plan," Draco drawled pocketing the invitation. Once again, his eyes skimmed her outfit. God, it was starting to bother him. Just didn't tie his belt. "I say ,isn't that outfit a tad bit too dramatic and revealing?"

Pansy frowned. Revealing? She followed his eyes down to her chest. She could just feel her cheeks redden with embarrassment. "It is not!" she countered, "Why should you care anyway!?"

Draco drew back slightly. True, but he wasn't letting her win this one. He shouldn't care, but oddly he did. "It makes you look trashy. A slut if you will," he said, "Still trying to live up to your name are you?"

He watched amused as Pansy's whole face reddened. She gets angered so easily, "You unrighteous bastard! I was not a slut back then, and neither am I now!"

"Oh then what would you call snogging and flirting with anyone that was male be then?"

"That- that- I never did that!"

"Acting innocent now are you?"

"You shouldn't be talking! You snogged with anything and anyone that had-"

Pansy was cut short when Narcissa entered the room. She seemed rather curious about the sudden fighting and shouting. She bit her tongue. No need to complete that sentence. Not when Narcissa still considered Draco her little boy. She wouldn't want to get on her bad side. She was the only one here in the last week that she could actually have a decent conversation with.

"What's all the fuss about?" she asked.

Draco shook his head, "Nothing mother," he waved it away, "We should get going. The luggage should be down now right?"

"You're father took the liberty to take you're luggage to King's Cross early. He'll meet you there."

Draco's eyes rose. His father did what? "Why would he do that?" he questioned. That was something Lucius Malfoy never does. Back in his Hogwarts day, he just showed up to send him off. Or to converse with his fellow wizards. It was usually for show though. So why start now?

Narcissa only smiled at him. She had that knowing twinkle in her eyes again. "You're father changed for the better Draco. Now then, all set are we?"

Pansy blinked. As far as she could tell Draco and his mother just shared a moment. One that she couldn't read. She shrugged. There was no need for her to know. She watched as Draco nodded slightly. She couldn't read his expression either.

"Of course, we should go." Draco announced. They went to the fire place for the transport. Normally, they would apparate there, but not today. It would be too crowded. Who knows where they would land on. This was much safer.

Both stepped into the pit and Narcissa held out a big bowl of floo powder. She let out smile as Draco reached over for a handful. "Have a nice trip dearies. Remember to write!" With a nod, Draco shouted, "King's Cross, Platform 9 ¾!". He threw the floo powder and Pansy watched as their surroundings slowly changed.

* * *

Pansy let out a cough as she stepped out of the fireplace. The automatically turned the corner to face the train. As expected, it was packed with people. Mostly one would see students. However, today it was packed with wizards all familiar to both of them. It was a whirl of color really. And the shouts were almost unbearable to her ears. A conundrum of words foreign to her ears. That is till a shriek was heard and it was followed by her name. "Pansy! Pansy Parkinson!"

She turned to see a woman waving at her as she approached. She had blonde hair and distinct blue eyes. The slight freckles that dotted her face, seemed familiar. She was slim and rather small. She seemed so familiar... Still, the woman came up and embraced her hard. "Oh god Pansy! I haven't seen you since a that year after graduation!"

It clicked, "Daphne?" she whispered. The woman drew back with a smile, "Yes! Oh Pansy it's been so long! You look splendid!" Pansy nodded weakly. As much as she's tried to keep in touch, she was too busy. She haven't bee in touch with Daphne in years.

Daphne's blue eyes trailed to the person beside her. "Draco?" she whispered in shock. Why shouldn't she be? No word was heard from him in years.

"Hello Daphne. It's to see you again," he answered with a slight nod.

"You too!" she exchanged before studying the both of them. Both didn't change that much. It seemed like they haven't aged at all. "Don't tell me...are you to together!?"

The two exchanged glances before Pansy answered weakly, "Yes we are."

"Oh my! Since when?" Daphne questioned, "Last I heard you two went you're separate ways."

"Fate has it's ways," Draco answered wisely.

"Yes it does," Daphne said examining the two. The piece of gossip just itched to be shared from her lips. To think the King and Queen reunited once more! She smirked to herself. Pansy may be the Queen of Green but she prided herself for being the Queen of Gossip. She noticed the slight twinkle in Pansy's hand, "Pansy! Is that wedding ring?!"

Pansy looked back on the Harry Winston that was on her finger, "Yes."

"Oh my! You're married!?"

"Oh Daphne, you shouldn't be so surprised!" Pansy joked. The grip she had on Draco's arm was tightening. God, she wanted to yell the truth. Draco merely nudged her ever so slightly to continue.

"Oh but shouldn't you tell reporters that you're married. They still think you're Ms. Parkinson," Daphne informed. Yes, she was up to date with the latest gossip.

"Well yes, legally I'm married to Draco. However, for my company's sake, I still have the name Parkinson."

"Oh I see. Oh how grand! You've just got to tell me how you two together!"

"Oh yes, well why don't we get a seat first?" Pansy's facade was cracking. While she may seem calm and happy, she was literally seething. A part of her was expecting Daphne to be a bit more smart and be suspicious of the deal. Instead, she welcomed it with open arms. God, she was an idiot. There would be serious press if just the word of marriage happened between them. There was not a chance of secrecy about that. She let out a sigh as she followed the babbling Daphne. Is everyone going to buy their story.

She looked up at the smirking Draco. He seemed content. She looked forward. This week was going to be a long week.

* * *

Note; Okay finally done with it! Sorry sorry! I was busy. Err...enjoy. And review please!


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Note: Uhmm, yeahh I spazzed out updating. I'm sorry. Lately, my life has been spiraling in directions, I wished never to encounter. With the death of a loved one, it seemed like an abrupt halt has happened. And I was whisked here to there while mourning our dear loss. We love him with all of our hearts, and wish him happiness and salvation where ever he goes. R.I.P. So...yeah, I didn't have time. Well I'll take it plainly and see how it will go.

* * *

Chapter ten: Hearty welcome

"Oh my Pansy have you heard!?" Daphne had squealed out her hands going up in excitement. Pansy only smiled at her weakly. How can she hear? Dear Daphne was been drilling a hole in her precious ears for an hour. The whole hour she sputtered out words of gossip Draco and she missed in the many years. Apparently gossip has been so numerous it takes an hour to get over two years of gossip.

"No Daphne," Pansy answered her, "I have not, but I trust you would tell me." She saw Draco roll his eyes in the corner of her eye. Poor bastard. While, she, being the woman, enjoyed just a few gossips here and there, Draco has been completely inept in the conversation. What man would love to discuss birthing a child? Mind, some of the women they discussed, were women he's had a fair lot of flings with. The bastard must feel awkward. Well, this makes her day just a bit.

"Crabbe's got a new son! To think, he's got five under his belt now!" Pansy's eyebrows flew up and she could see Draco suddenly perk up with surprise. He leaned forward slightly.

"Did you just say Crabbe?" He and Pansy exchanged looks. Five?! Crabbe? Vincent Crabbe?

"Oh yes," Daphne nodded oblivious of their stares, "You know having children can be quite the experience but five! He and Milicent must have it rough! But they seem happy, I can't imagine how!" She continue her babble describing how their children were complete miscreants who ran all over the place. Pansy frowned slightly. Doesn't children do that normally?

"Five?" she heard Draco mutter to himself. She rolled her eyes. Apparently Daphne has just hit a sensitive nerve Draco had. While he, who has not settled down and currently has no children, was the leader of the pack, his cronies now are comfortably settled and producing like rabbits. Well, she understood how it felt just a bit. She was in his position but unlike him, her pride did not escalate up to the skies.

"Oh yes five!" Daphne said, "Now there's their first son Erasmus, then their three daughters Edonea, Aidrea, and Dialda. Now their newest son Sarus! Cute names of course." Cute, sure. Pansy liked the medieval flare, but she has a slight suspicion that their parents were behind the medieval names.

Still, five children, my they were busy. "Now I almost thought that they couldn't make it, but I convinced them to let the servants and family care for them. I mean, they can survive for just a while." Daphne droned on. Pansy nodded. Alright, so far she knew that most, if not all, of their old Slytherin colleagues came. No doubt to impress and such.

"Oh Daphne," Pansy began surprised that the thought hasn't dawn to her at all, "You're married to Blaise right? Where is he?" She's heard that a while ago, but she didn't think much of it till now. Though, it did surprise her why Daphne wasn't attached to his arm like most of the wives she's seen.

Daphne merely shrugged and waved her hand uncaringly, "Probably off snogging some whore he found in another compartment." Once again Pansy's eyebrows flew. Zabini was doing what exactly? Her eyes narrowed. So, to simplify it, Zabini was...cheating. And what was odd here was that Daphne didn't seem to give much of it.

"Shouldn't you be bothered?" she asked. Daphne only blinked, her facade not cracking. Pansy's eyebrows knitted together. What the hell was wrong with this woman?! Shouldn't she show a bit of emotion? Perhaps irritation of some sort? She knew Daphne wasn't one to keep her feelings in check. Heck, Back in school she was known to be the Drama queen. She loved to flaunt her title with pride as well.

Daphne merely craced a small smile and rushed her pretty hair off her shoulders. "Oh no," she answered, "Blaise and I have an agreement about these matters. Oh do keep quiet will you Pansy? No need for the other women to hear my fun." Pansy merely7y gaped at her old time friend. Apparent she didn't drop her slut reputation either. While she had a few affairs of fun herself, Daphne had one to many. She would have called her the exact definition of the term, 'Sleeping Around.'

"Of course," she responded studying the woman. Despite being a pretty thing, Daphne had quite the bitter and nasty inside. While she had her looks to the exact model perfection, it was a shame that she flaunted it so carelessly. At least she had some dignity. Back in Hogwarts, she mad boys beg and plead for her. Daphne however let the groveling to a down low and went on snogging the pathetic lads.

Her gaze fell to Draco who hasn't spoken a word yet. He didn't seem surprised at all. It seems he was listening into the conversation more intently than she thought. Now he was looking at Daphne with an almost contemplating face. She rolled her eyes. Perhaps his old habits surfaced and he may be devising a plan to sleep with dear old Daphne. Oh yes Draco, make the newspapers once again. She could just see headlines screaming about their secret marriage and his cheating. Then before she knows it, she'll be poked upon like a pathetic log about keeping Draco on a loose leash. She rolled her eyes, there was no need to keep Draco on a leash. It was rather clear he prefers other things than women. Perhaps he was gay? That was a small example. He did show a passion of Potter, be it hatred or not.

"So Daphne," Draco interrupted her thinking, "You're saying you and Zabini have a loose relationship?" He seemed slightly interested but not entirely surprised. Why everyone on this train knew of Daphne's wild nights back in Hogwarts. He included a few of them as well now looking back. So why should it all be a shock now? As for Zabini, his old mate has always preferred high class purebloods. Of course that didn't mean he liked them one at a time. Then when he was equipped with a shot of wine he becomes an unstoppable force. He could never stomach much alcoholic drinks. Partially his fault for introducing Zabini to in a early age.

Daphne shrugged, "Yes to sum it up. We do love each other but it gets tiring to see the same face everyday. I'm rather envious of you two. Even back the you've got something else a few Slytherins could ever get," She eyed the two carefully with a smile, "Many would ill for that you know." With that she slumped back with a dramatic sigh.

Pansy once again gaped at her. She didn't exactly understand what that 'something' was. Even back at Hogwarts she had numerous fights with Draco. Fights that might have produced a murder and a quick sentence to Azkaban if it escalated high enough. She remembered many times when she left storming out of the dungeons muttering how much of a bastard he was. Whatever that something was, it quickly disappeared once they had parted ways anyway. She doubted it was back either.

She almost jumped when she felt Draco's hand place itself on top of hers, 'Is that so?" she heard him ask amused.

"Oh yes. You two are very lucky."

"Yes, it seems fate has been kind."

She fought to roller her eyes. Oh yes fate has been kind. It was fate that dragged her for the ride.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express pulled up to that same old familiar path to Hogwarts. Pansy couldn't help but feel a wave of de ja vu when she glanced around the surroundings. It was rather dark, which added to the memories of Hogwarts. As if on cue, a large luminous light lumbered up to meet them. The giant Hagrid let out a small grunt and said, 'Well look 'ere. Still short and scrawny I see."

Some let out weak laughs and Hagrid could be seen grinning from the light of the lantern. Pansy could tell that the years had aged the giant. Hagrid's bushy mane was now streaked with white and gray. His face had wrinkled of age and he seemed to move slower than before. Still he was the same old game keeper she's seen through out her years in Hogwarts. Thow, she doubted she would call him the incessant lumbering oaf of a teacher as before. Now thinking about it, it was rather childish of her. Besides the only oaf she's really seen is the blonde that stood beside her.

"Hagrid!" Someone yelled behind her. Pansy grimaced as some people pushed past her. It caused her to lean against Draco further. The last person scurried past and turned to mutter a quick apology.

To her surprise, it was the oh-so-saintly Harry Potter. His green eyes clased with hers and they flashed a look of surprise. She almost blushed under his gaze. Almost. She hasn't seen him in years, and like she didn't want to see Draco, she didn't want to see him either.

"Pansy," Harry sputtered out in a hurry, "Sorry." Unconsciously she backed up lightly against Draco once more, who seemed to have been watching. Harry then trned around and joined his friends to enjoy the reunion with Hagrid.

She shook her head. Oh forget about that. She had more problems to deal with anyway. They followed Hagrid to the boats. Apparently they were going to re-live their first year night seeing the castle again. She remembered that night well. She couldn't call it a gorgeous night, but it was pleasant enough t on the lake. They all were nervous and unsure of what will happen. As she climbed into the boat, she wondered if it could take the amount of weight on the tiny thing. Mind you, they were tinier back when they were eleven. Still if the giant game keeper could fit into one just fine, they'll be safe. If someone happens to fall out, theres always the gain quid to push them back it. At least be hopeful it was. There were many things down this lake she'd rather not think of.

"Ugh my robes will be spoiled by the water!" She heard Daphne grumble in front of her. Currently she was how attached to her husband. She rolled her eyes. Once Blaise entered the compartment earlier today, the two soon began to eat each other's face off. That is until Draco cleared his throat and gained their attention. She crinkled her nose. Two cheats. How appalling is that?!

She let out a small gastp when Draco's pale hand arm draped itself across her shoulders. In the dim candlelight, she could only see half his face. It was etced with amused curiosity. "Potter knew your name,' he stated.

She bit her tongue. No shit Sherlock. "Yes," she clarified bluntly. Draco stared at her. TI was apparent he expected more than a word. Well he wasn't getting much of anything. Draco stared at her coolly. She was hiding something. He smirked twitched up lightly. Fine. So be it.

* * *

As they turned to the last bend of water, they caught the breath taking view of Hogwarts. Almost the same as before. Pansy couldn't help but feel jittery to see it. It was like visint an old memory. Well in face Hogwarts did house her fondest memories. Not to mention her not so fond ones. Looking at the luminous gothic castle was bittersweet.

Murmurs erupted and she could hear people their thoughts. "Oh it's lovely!" "Isn't it just grant to be back!?" "It hasn't changed a bit!" Pansy sighed silently. Somehow she felt as if she just aged overnight. Suddenly her bones felt weary and the weight of the world was too heavy to bear. Still, seeing a part of her younger years a happy sight. Ah yes, Hogwarts was a bittersweet memory.

They all climbed up the marble stairs marveling how it glistened against the soft torch lights. Even now as adults they felt tiny compared to the age old castle. They stopped short at the top of the stairs where they were greeted with a familiar yet different sight. Instead of Professor McGonagall, who usually greeted them, it was the four house ghosts who floated atop the top step.

The Bloody Baron stood, rather floated, to the far left scowling at them with displeasure. The Slytherin ghost's sharp eyes narrowed as he spotted some familiar faces. Next to him was the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick. He seemed to be the only one willing enough to stand next to the distempered Slytherin ghost beside him. To his right, the Fat Friar of Hufflepuff House. He was beaming joyfully which seemed to be the only warm greeting of the house. Last but not least, The Grey Lady of Ravenclaw. She wore a small smile, but she seemed pleased to see them. Her glances flickered to each student as if to compare them from her old memories.

Pansy mused silently as she guessed why the Baron was in a bloody bad mood. He was n ever this close to the Grey Lady even in the same room. She had witnessed a chance encounter between the two during one of her many patrols as a prefect. They came from separate walls when they caught sight of each other. Almost as quickly as they came, the Baron curtly turned back around while the Grey Lady rushed away to her direction. She rolled her eyes. They would never change.

"Ah, Welcome to Hogwarts! Look at you all! How much you've changed!" Nearly Headless Nick boomed floating forward, "Seamus my boy! You're hair! Why you've become bald! Why I know I good remedy that-"

The Grey Lady let out a small cough for him to stop. Taking that as a hint, Nearly Headless Nick straightened himself up and said, ,"It is by far a pleasure to have all of you witches and wizards back in Hogwarts! We've prepared a grand feast in your honor!"

He motioned for them to follow and they came face to face with the large brass, oak doors of the Great Hall. The four ghosts easily passed through them, obviously forgetting that the undead did not have that certain power. A small murmur broke out debating if they should open the doors or wait. Pansy heard Draco sigh. "Idiots," he muttered silently.

Suddenly they popped back out rather awkwardly. Nearly Headless Nick gave an embarrassed chuckle. "I do apologize," he said giving a sheepish grin, "Ghosts. You know." He fixed the collar of his suit to keep his head from moving. They stared at the four ghost in uncomfortable silence. None was sure to laugh or not. Ghost are rather bipolar things you know?

"Oh I knew we should have never agreed to this," The Grey Lady muttered, 'I just knew we'd make fools of ourselves."

"Can you blame us?" The Fat Friar piped up, "We haven't had this need for doors in centuries! We don't even use the bathroom! Or eat!"

"You be quiet you glutton!" The Baron growled, 'You're mocking us all!"

"Now now!" Nick intervened. However the little squabble has been started and it was clear they would et no where with it. Pansy could hear on audible low moan come from the general audience. As pleasant as this little show was, they all were looking forward to entering the Great Hall. However it seemed the four house ghosts completely forgotten about their purpose. Soon their fight drifted far form the argument at hand.

Before they knew it, the ghosts were spewing out insults that didn't make remotely any sense at all. "Sir Cuttlebee always favored you the best!"

Then suddenly they heard the Baron give a cry of anger. "That's because I don't act like a woman and mull around in a ridiculous costumes of peacock feathers!"

Nearly Headless Nick pulled back appalled, "I'll have you know that my outfit was the best fashion in France at the time! It was custom made!"

Then the Grey Lady angrily implored, "What does being a woman have to do with this!?"

Pansy let out a smirk. Quite sad how these four ghosts are never at peace. They're constant squabbles of who knows what was seen happening practically everyday. Perhaps its their only kick out of life. It is rather tormenting not having to eat and such.

"Uhm, excuse me?" someone piped from the crowd. Pansy watched as Hermione Granger, rather Weasley, stepped up to the ghosts. The four momentarily stopped and looked at her coolly. "As interesting as this is, we think it's best if we just open the doors." Well said Weasley, Pansy nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes of course!" Nearly Headless Nick agreed. He turned to the doors and dissolved through the frames. A minute or two later he poked his read back in and said, "You all really?"

A murmur of agreement responded back and Pansy noted that most suddenly stood straight. Unconsciously she ran her hand through her hair. She almost let out a shriek once she felt Draco's hand creep up to the middle of her back. She turned to him about to retort when she noticed that all the Slytherins had noticed Draco's gesture. Almost gathering herself up, she let out her signature smile and almost purred out, " Draco? Ready?" She reached out to brush a stray lock of hair from his face. Her engagement ring almost twinkled from the candlelight.

Draco smirked. What a classic tactic. All the small gestures can be perceived as normal unless a cunning Slytherin catches it. The hand on her back, signified his dominance. A sign of body language that clearly said, "Mine." Now she had her body tuned to him, signaling her acceptance. The hand that had brushed the lock of hair, was a diversion to show off the ring. A little thing that said, "His ass is mine." Of course not everyone could have caught that, but most, if not all, the Slytherin's drank it in. It was a simple Slytherin trait. You just learn to read the body language. Without a crucial thing as that, you wont survive very long.

Draco let out a smirk. Parkinson was in her game today. "As always," he answered.

* * *

The doors had slowly creaked open, sending a loud low moan to echo. They watched with astonished faces as it opened to a pitched black darkness. Nearly Headless Nick let out an audible gasp. "But-" he muttered, "What the bloody hell happened here!?"

"Oh dear," the Fat Friar commented, "Then there's no feast?"

"Shut up you idiot!" The Baron snapped, "Clearly something just happened!"

The Grey Lady stepped forward ready to end the beginning of another feud, 'Now all you be quiet! Now this is probably just some experimental magic they've been placing around! Now all we need to do is assess our situation rationally!"

"Well," a shaky breath began, "What are we going to do?" Pansy turned her head to the person who spoke. Neville Longbottom. He hasn't changed much. Well, actually she noticed he's gotten considerably taller. He's got a study build, but his age didn't seem to show as much. Perhaps the time spent in the Department of Defense shaped him.

As if one que, Potter stepped forward with his wand out. With a quick lumos spell he turned to the crowd, 'What else?" We go see what's going on." Pansy couldn't help but roll her eyes. Oh yes be the hero once again Potter.

"Wait Harry!" someone else piped up. Oh of course. The ever-so-red headed Ron Weasley seemed to step up slightly away from the crowd. 'What if it's a trap?"

"I couldn't agree more," Seamus Finnigan chirped in, "I mean what if-"

"What if Voldemort set the trap?" Harry finished skeptically, "Yes and now we're spreading rumors just because we're back in Hogwarts. Honestly Voldemort?" Some people flinched. Not because of his name, but because they somehow believed so.

"And so because you're sure its not Voldemort," Draco spoke up for the first time that night, "you feel that it's alright to step into that black abyss without knowing what's inside? How ridiculously naive can you be Potter?" Some nodded in agreement. Malfoy did have a point in that.

"It's Hogwarts," Harry countered, "the most secure place in the planet. This is probably just a test." Others nodded again. That was also a possible cause.

"Aren't you listening?" Draco drawled, "The Grey Lady said they've been placing experimental magic. If so, we've got no idea what's going to happen if we do step inside that place. If this was a test, then why would any decent wizard blindly go into that black night?" He jerked his wand pointing at the obsidian room. Pansy let out a small frown. Somehow she could see an old rivalry rearing it's head. It turns out she's not the only one either.

Ron decided to back Harry up, like any good mate would. "Then why not just use an illuminating spell," he chimed in twirling his wand almost tauntingly.

Draco's eyes narrowed. He stayed civil with everyone after the war but that didn't mean he got alone with any of them. 'Not all illumination spells work under certain conditions Weasley," he challenged.

Ron's eyes narrowed, "you would know wouldn't you Malfoy?" Draco's hand clenched. Weasley's pushing his buttons. Pansy's eyes narrowed. As much as she loathed Draco for tricking her, she had her own fair share of justice. She felt that they were judging poor Draco even if he had been pardoned from his crimes. Apparently their opinion of him has not changed.

Almost immediately you can see the people dividing themselves apart. The faithful people of the DA and friends went dutifully near Potter and Weasley. Of course Pansy and Draco were surrounded uneven with the Slytherins. It was a rather intense moment that was ironic in many ways. It mirrored what had happened to all of them during their years in Hogwarts. Of course after the war, they had all decided to bury the past. Apparently they had been uncovering it once more. To summarize, it was getting ugly.

Sensing the trouble Granger stood between the two groups as a peacemaker. "Now people, we've known each other for years. Each of use has chosen a path in the past. Regardless, we agreed that it shall stay in the past. We can't let something as little as this reenact past events!" Hermione displayed a sense of honesty by choosing to hide away her wand. She looked at Harry and her husband expectantly.

Pansy's lip twitched ton a unrecognized smile. "Yes Granger,' she finally spoke up, "I completely agree." To present her acceptance she pocketed her wand as well, at least for the time being. "However, I can't help but point out that even if we keep peace we're going to argue about our present situation. And it's obvious we're outnumbered here. The only thing we have agreed on is that this is a probable test. Now what do you think we should do?" She stared at her expectantly. She was the valedictorian of their year, strictly speaking.

Hermione stared at Pansy trying to asses the moment. Pansy had spoken as the general voice of Slytherin. She seemed to hint that their plan was rather unthought of, which in a sense what. They had to take just a bit of pre-caution right? To add, Harry can be a bit irrational at times. "Well Pans -uhm- Ms. Parkinson," She began.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Draco corrected. Pansy hid the scowl on her face. Damn him for even adding that little tid bit. Now even the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs were gossiping. Just wait. Give it two days and the Daily Prophet's Headline would be shouting their, "Secret Marriage" to the world.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione addressed, "I doubt we can reach a sturdy agreement at any time without conflict. So I suggest we just go with the plan." Pansy's eyebrows flew up. What? Just like that? Just go in? No precaution? What the hell? Hermione saw this and added, " We would gladly go in first if you cautious. Then you may add support if something does go wrong. Is that fine?" She surveyed Draco entirely seeing as his acceptance is the most needed.

Draco's eyes held a tint of amusement. It seemed he still had the power of decision eh? "Fine," he answered shortly.

With the decision settled the Gryffindors gathered to enter. You can tell they weren't so sure about this plan, but rather confident that it was a test. "Well," Nearly Headless Nick stepped in. They all jumped. They completely forgotten the ghosts were still there. "Gryffindor has been known for it's bravery. So why not? What do you say then?" A weak murmur of agreement came and the Gryffindors slowly trudged into the Great Hall.

Their silhouettes can barely be seen by the light of their wands till the ebbing darkness swallowed them completely. For a moment they could hear only footsteps till Harry was heard. "The lumos spell works just a bit You can see some thing in here!'

Taking that as a sign for a safe passage, Ravenclaws followed then Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Harry was right. You could barely see the four large outlines of the four house tables. Now they've just got to figure out why this happened. Where was everyone in here? They could hear Granger's multitude attempts to light the ceiling with light. Apparently the diminished before it got to the top.

What would make something like this?" She heard someone whisper beside her. Before anyone could utter anything the floor had crashed beneath them.

* * *

Pansy fell face forward into something that felt completely vile to her. As she positioned herself to a more comfortable position she felt herself sink into something with the texture of thick molasses. "What the boldly hell is this?! She heard someone yell out.

She bit her lip. She felt a gooey, rather sticky viscous liquid surrounding her slowly. It was like taking a dip in a tub of molasses. She drew in a breath and almost gagged. The air smelled foul, like a rotten fish and eggs. "Ugh!" she heard another person yell, "What is this!?"

She let out small whimper. If only she knew.

* * *

Note: Yeah....I'm way sorry guys for the long wait. Sorry sorry sorry. Life just is so busy and suckish right now. You think you'd have a good summer of relaxation but no, of course something just has to happen. Well enjoy. Sorry for the mistakes. Have a nice summer!


	11. Update

Hey guys! This isn't an update, it's just a reminder. I am totally not abandoning this story. I will finish it! However, school comes first like always so I have to postpone it. You guys know how brutal Junior year could be. I damn the day I chose to take three AP classes. Well bye for now! :D

P.S. Looking back at this, I think it is time I re-edit and work on a heck lot of mistakes I see. Haha, so don't be surprised if there are major changes that might happen.


End file.
